Cuestión de tiempo
by Yuritzi
Summary: Konoha está en paz. A punto de celebrarse el primer aniversario de el final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, nada podía salir mal. Sin embargo, mediante una explosión, Naruto y sus amigos son llevados al futuro. ¿Qué clase de aventuras les espera? ¿Qué parejas se revelan? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo volverán a su tiempo?
1. Unidos ante las adversidades

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

- Debería ir en el centro, le daría más formalidad…

‑¡En el centro, no! Le quitaría originalidad…

‑Creo que en esa esquina se vería perfecta.

‑… No me convence…

‑ ¿Y frente a la entrada?

‑… Pues no sé… creo que debemos elegir el punto perfecto…

‑ ¿Quieren decidirse de una buena vez?‑ terminó por gruñir una voz profunda‑ Están acabando con mi legendaria paciencia…

‑Pero, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto no se decide‑ se quejó Sakura mientras señalaba a su rubio compañero, quién miraba a un objeto como analizándolo

‑ ¿Y desde cuando toman la opinión de Naruto en cuenta?‑ preguntó su sensei un tanto confuso

‑Desde que ganó la guerra‑ respondió Sai mientras miraba al objeto con ojo crítico‑ Tal vez cerca de la mesa de cócteles…

Kakashi suspiró. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había finalizado, dejándolos ganadores y gran parte de ello se debía al rubio hiperactivo que estaba decidiendo en donde colocar una planta. Le gustaba ver a sus antiguos alumnos tomándose las misiones con seriedad, pero esto era ridículo.

‑Lo repetiré una vez más‑ los tres alumnos le prestaron atención‑ A nadie le interesa en donde irá la planta, nadie la notará.

‑No sea iluso, Kakashi-sensei‑ dijo Naruto mientras movía la planta en dirección a una de las esquinas del escenario‑ La planta es importante, sino ¿Por qué la anciana Tsunade clasificó esta misión de tipo "A"?

Así que era eso pensó el ninja-copia. Claro, Tsunade se las había ingeniado para hacerle creer a Naruto que mover una planta para la celebración anual de Konoha era una misión "Increíblemente peligrosa", y que requeriría de toda su "Astucia y fuerza" para lograr concretarla. A veces, Kakashi se recostaba en su cama y pensaba en cómo alguien con tan poco cerebro pudo vencer a uno de los mejores ninjas que la vida pudo dar, Obito Uchiha.

Observó detenidamente a su antigua alumna y a Sai. Estaba más que sabido que Sakura entendía a la perfección que eso no era ninguna misión, mucho menos tipo "A", pero no quería romper las ilusiones de su amigo. En cuanto a Sai, era muy difícil descifrar que era lo que pensaba… Normalmente no muestra sentimiento alguno.

Desconcentrándolo, Kakashi logró ver cuatro figuras a lo lejos. No tardó en reconocer a los hermanos Sabaku No, acompañados por Shikamaru Nara. De seguro era, nuevamente, su guía.

‑Buenos días‑ saludó el ninja copia ocultando su libro‑ La Hokage nos dijo que llegarían mañana, Kazekage-samma.

‑Cambio de planes‑ respondió Gaara sin cambiar su seria actitud‑ ¿Qué está haciendo Naruto?‑ preguntó al ver a su amigo intentando acomodar una planta en medio del escenario

‑ ¿He?... ¡Naruto!‑ el grito de su antiguo sensei hiso que el rubio tropezara con sus propios pies‑ ¡Baja esa planta del escenario!

‑Pero, Kakashi-sensei… ¡Usted dijo que nadie la notaría!‑ dijo mientras señalaba a su sensei con un dedo acusador

‑Eso dije, ¿Y?‑ cuestionó, desafiante

‑Es que, en medio del escenario, si se notará ¡Dattebayo!‑ exclamó como si fuera la idea más inteligente que hubiera tenido… y es posible que así sea.

‑ ¡¿Cómo pretendes que los Chunin den su presentación esta noche con una planta estorbándoles?!‑ le gritó Sakura fuera de sí

‑Creí que la temática era el río Sirigoyen‑ murmuró Sai, contrariado

‑Naruto, solo quita esa planta y déjala en alguna esquina‑ ordenó Kakashi masajeándose las sienes

Murmurando algo acerca sobre la "Prohibición de la creatividad", Naruto obedeció a su sensei a regañadientes. Después de dejar la planta en una de las esquinas, fue a saludar a los recién llegados. Estrechó la mano de Kankuro y le regaló a Temari una efusiva sonrisa que ella correspondió; en cuanto a Gaara, se podría decir que se lanzó a sus brazos en todo sentido literal.

‑Ya… Naruto…‑ decía el pelirrojo con dificultad a causa del abrazo asfixiante de su amigo

‑ ¡Naruto!‑ Sakura lo obligó a soltarse de Gaara a través de un tirón de oreja‑ ¡Akasuna No Gaara es el Kazekage ahora! ¡Merece respeto!‑ y le dio un coscorrón a su amigo

‑No necesito tanto respeto‑ murmuró Gaara

‑Pero eres el Kazekage‑ apuntó Sai‑ Eres tan intocable como Tsunade, aunque tú eres más gruñón‑ y otra vez Sai sacaba a relucir sus dotes de "Sinceridad aplastante"

‑Gracias por tu innecesaria acotación, Sai‑ gruñó Sakura al ver la gélida mirada de Gaara, pero Sai seguía tan ajeno al efecto de las palabras como el primer día de su llegada a la aldea

‑Así que… ¿Qué tal van con la decoración?‑ preguntó Temari para romper el silencio que se había formado

‑ ¡Nos ha quedado increíble! ¡Dattebayo!‑ exclamó Naruto mientras señalaba detrás de él

Tanto a los Sabaku No como a los ninjas de la Hoja, exceptuando a Naruto, la palabra "Increíble" era demasiado para describir aquello: Había sillas vagamente apiladas en el centro de la plaza, lamentablemente había cuatro en una hilera, tres en otra y seis en la siguiente; El escenario solo poseía un micrófono en el medio, incluso las cortinas estaban rasgadas en alguna que otra parte (Cortesía de Naruto y su irresponsabilidad con el kunai); La mesa de cócteles, antiguamente blanca, tenía manchas marrones y negras, como si alguien hubiera caminado sobre ellas (Posiblemente Sai); E incluso las plantas estaban mal repartidas, habiendo tres en una esquina y cinco en la otra.

‑ ¿Quién decoró todo esto?‑ le susurró Kankuro a la pelirrosa

‑Naruto‑ suspiró Sakura. Ella, Sai y Kakashi habían llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Naruto con la última planta que quedaba, el resto les era ajeno.

‑Creí que se celebrara el primer aniversario del fin de la Guerra Ninja, no el cumpleaños de Naruto‑ musitó Shikamaru

‑ ¿De qué hablas, Shikamaru? ¡Si se ve genial, Dattebayo!‑ dijo alegremente el rubio

‑ ¿En serio celebraremos así el fin del sufrimiento y desesperanza en el mundo ninja?‑ cuestionó Gaara

‑Viéndolo de ese modo‑ murmuró Kakashi mientras se rascaba la nunca‑ Iré a hablar con la Hokage‑ y desapareció en una nube de humo

‑Yo no lo veo tan mal‑ opinó Sai sonriendo falsamente‑ Creo que tiene originalidad…

‑Si, sin duda nadie lo imitaría‑ comentó Kankuro, ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermana

‑Pero al menos mantuvimos ocupado a Naruto‑ apuntó Sakura de forma positiva

‑Lástima que ni en esto pudo triunfar‑ dijo una voz masculina

Todos miraron en dirección a la calle, en donde Sasuke Uchiha veía el escenario con aire resignado. El único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea, ayudándolos a todos al final. Aunque le costó conseguir el perdón la aldea de la Hoja, por fin estaba viviendo como un habitante más.

Los Sabaku No lo miraron con indiferencia, al igual que Sai; Shikamaru lo miraba con desconfianza, casi como la mayor parte del pueblo; Sakura solo trataba de no mirarlo, aún seguía dolida por todo lo que Sasuke había hecho en el pasado; Solo Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, después de todo seguía siendo su amigo (Aunque a muchos no les sorprendió).

‑No pensarán festejar el aniversario en eso ¿Cierto?‑ cuestionó el Uchiha mientras señalaba el destruido escenario

‑Pero si se ve genial, Teme‑ objetó Naruto, no entendía por qué todo el mundo despreciaba su trabajo

‑Ciertamente, Naruto, es una ofensa para los caídos en la guerra‑ opinó Gaara cruzándose de brazos‑ Me niego a honrarles en esa celebración ridícula en cuanto a decoración se refiere.

‑No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?‑ preguntó mientras veía la decoración con ojo crítico

‑Pues… todo‑ se sinceró Kankuro, ganándose nuevamente un codazo por parte de su hermana‑ ¿Por qué me pegas? Soy sincero‑ se defendió el marionetista

‑Una cosa es ser sincero, otra muy diferente es ser crudo‑ gruñó la rubia de cuatro coletas

Unos pasos a sus espaldas los distrajeron. Hinata, Kiba y Shino veían la decoración con vergüenza e incredulidad.

‑ ¿Qué es… esto?‑ preguntó Kiba mientras veía el entorno

‑ ¡La decoración para la fiesta, Dattebayo!‑ respondió Naruto con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa

Minuto de silencio…

‑ ¿Es una broma?‑ cuestionó el Inuzuka, Naruto lo miró mal

‑Lo que pasa es que ustedes no tienen buen gusto‑ objetó el Uzumaki

‑Creo que es al revés‑ murmuró el Uchiha por lo bajo pero Naruto logró escucharlo

‑ ¿Y tú que sabes, Teme?‑ se ofuscó el rubio‑ ¡Yo tengo razón! Y Hinata lo sabe, ¿Cierto, Hinata?‑ preguntó dirigiéndose a la joven del clan Hyuga

Hinata se ruborizó. Desde que le había confesado a Naruto sus sentimientos, aquella vez cuando luchó contra Pain para poder defenderlo, Naruto actuaba como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Lo peor es que no sabía si en verdad no sabía nada o estaba fingiendo, pero era muy tímida para averiguarlo.

‑Ha-hai‑ tartamudeó

‑La opinión de Hinata no cuenta‑ saltó Kiba‑ Siempre estará de acuerdo contigo, Naruto‑ se burló

Hinata se tiñó del color de los tomates, pero Naruto solo desvió la mirada.

‑ ¿Dónde están Ino y Choji?‑ preguntó Naruto, desconcertando a más de uno ante el repentino cambio de tema‑ Dijeron que vendrían…

‑ ¡Ahí vienen!‑ Sakura señaló a dos figuras que venían corriendo en su dirección

‑Al fin‑ dijo Ino al llegar frente a los ninjas‑ Disculpen la tardanza, alguien no se decidía la marca de las papitas que quería traer‑ se quejó mientras veía a su compañero, quién intentaba recuperar el aliento

‑Si no fuera porque vi tu verdadero potencial en la guerra, Choji, te subestimaría‑ admitió Kankuro, Choji sonrió

‑ ¡Es genial ver a todos reunidos otra vez!‑ comentó Naruto‑ Casi no hemos cambiado, aunque algunos han madurado, pero seguimos siendo los mismos chiquillos que… ¿Qué te sucede, Ino?‑ preguntó al ver la mueca en el rostro de la rubia

‑ ¿Qué le pasó a la decoración? ¿Pasó un tornado o Lee y Gai-sensei volvieron a hacer competencias de carreras?‑ cuestionó la rubia

‑ ¿A caso tú podrías hacerlo mejor, Ino cerda?‑ se burló Sakura, Ino sonrió con superioridad

‑Por supuesto, frente de marquesina. Recuerda que soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos posibles‑ se mofó

‑Cerda

‑Frentona

‑ ¡Rubia hueca!

‑ ¡Teñida!

‑Mhp, que molestas‑ bufó Sasuke ante la discusión

‑Esto es muy problemático‑ se quejó Shikamaru

‑ ¿Quieres papitas, Shikamaru?‑ le ofreció Choji

‑ ¡Yo quiero!‑ pidió Kankuro, y Choji compartió con él… aunque solo le permitió sacar una sola papita

Naruto veía todo con una gran sonrisa. Gaara y Sai permanecían en silencio, observando todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor con resignación; Hinata charlaba con Kiba, aunque este parecía más atento a Akamaru, quién intentaba atrapar la papita que Kankuro le ofrecía, aunque al segundo se la alejaba de las narices; Temari parecía estar discutiendo con Shikamaru sobre su "mala onda", mientras Sakura e Ino seguían con su discusión; Sasuke se quejaba por lo bajo mientras Shino permanecía sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano, pero al margen de todo.

A lo lejos se pudo divisar las figuras de Lee y Tenten, corriendo hacia ellos, agitando sus manos. Naruto entristeció por un momento al recordar que Neji no podría compartir esos momentos con ellos, pero el saber que estaba en un mejor lugar era suficiente consuelo. En un mejor lugar, como todos.

‑ ¡Oigan, chicos!‑ dijo Lee tan pronto se les acercó‑ ¡¿Qué tal si entrenamos la Llama de la juventud recorriendo 500km en una hora?!‑ preguntó con emoción

‑ ¡No!‑ negaron todos al instante

Naruto sonrió aún más. A pesar de todos los conflictos que tuvieron en el pasado, estaba más que feliz al ver que todos seguían tan unidos como antes, incluso Sasuke se estaba re-integrando.

Todo era paz en Konoha. Y, después de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que se burlaban de su decoración, Naruto se sentía en familia.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este comienzo del fic.**

**Parejas: Las parejas las irán viendo a medida que avance la historia. No me concentraré en ninguna en especial, todos tendrán sus momentos para ser los protagonistas.**

**Actualización: Tengo planeado (Y espero poder cumplirlo) actualizar cada domingo (¿Por qué no antes? Porque no quiero actualizar cada tres días y no tener más capítulos, eso me presionaría y terminaría por abandonar la historia). En caso de no actualizar algún domingo, actualizaré el miércoles que le siga.**

**Objetivo: Mi objetivo en concreto es finalizar esta historia sin demora (Sé lo horrible que es cuando no actualizan) y, más que nada, que ustedes la disfruten.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Un beso y nos leemos el domingo!**


	2. Y todo parecía normal

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Dialogo-

-Pensamientos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Les dijimos 6:00pm y ya son las 6:35pm!- gritó Ino mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro

‑Basta, Ino, o harás un agujero‑ le advirtió Tenten. Ino suspiró pero se quedó quieta, no quería abrir un agujero frente a la Academia Ninja.

‑ ¿Les habrá pasado algo?‑ preguntó tímidamente Hinata

‑No sabes cuánto lo dudo‑ respondió Temari mientras se arreglaba la manga del vestido

‑Son unos idiotas‑ dijo Sakura mientras veía el oscuro cielo‑ La fiesta comenzará en minutos y ellos aún no llegan.

‑ ¡Juro que los mataré!‑ estalló Ino levantando su puño en dirección al cielo‑ ¡Si no llegan en estos momentos, yo…!

‑ ¡Ahí vienen!‑ Temari señaló varias figuras que corrían en dirección a ellas

Los hombres frenaron de sopetón, cayendo varios encima de Naruto y Kiba, quienes estaban delante de todos.

‑ ¡Mi traje, mi traje!‑ gritaba Naruto mientras intentaba salir de esa montaña de chicos con desesperación

‑No sé de qué te quejas, Naruto‑ dijo Kiba mientras se levantaba‑ Nunca te gustó vestiste con elegancia…

‑Ya sé pero es que este traje me lo prestaron, tengo que devolverlo mañana‑ informó el rubio mientras se sacudía la tierra

Los recién llegados comenzaron a sacudirse la tierra de sus elegantes trajes pero, al segundo, quisieron que la misma tierra se los tragase. ¿La razón? Los demonios con vestidos.

‑ ¿Por qué se demoraron? ¡Y quiero una excusa convincente!‑ gruñó Temari

‑Fue por culpa de Kiba y Naruto‑ respondió Sasuke sin intimidarse ante la mirada de la rubia‑ Quisieron lavar sus trajes pero se les encogieron, y tuvimos que ir a alquilar otros dos.

‑ ¿Dónde está Gaara?‑ preguntó la pelirrosa mientras caminaban en dirección a la fiesta

‑Tuvo que irse antes a la fiesta, ya sabes, por lo de Kazekage‑ respondió Kankuro restándole importancia

‑ ¡La llama de la juventud se siente increíble!‑ gritó Lee mientras daba saltos tipo canguro

‑Le cambiamos su bebida energética por té de tilo pero aún no hace efecto‑ le susurró Kiba a Tenten, esta rió

Cuando el grupo de ninjas dobló la esquina, la fiesta llegó ante sus ojos. Al principio temían que la decoración de Naruto no fuese cambiada, pero se equivocaron: La plaza estaba iluminada por hermosos faroles tradicionales; las sillas estaban apiladas correctamente en dirección al escenario, el cual tenía más decoración y un nuevo telón; Incluso el mantel de los cócteles, los cuales servían deliciosos manjares, era tan blanco como la nieve.

‑Me gustaba más mi decoración‑ lloriqueo Naruto al ver que había cuatro plantas en cada esquina

‑Esto sí es un tributo‑ opinó Ino mientras unos ninjas los guiaban hacia los asientos de adelante

Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai ocupaban tres asientos de la segunda fila. Todos se acercaron a saludar, e incluso comenzaron a jugar con el pequeño hijo del fallecido Asuma y Kurenai, Rey.

En determinado momento, las luces iluminaron el escenario. Tsunade y los otros Kages, entre ellos Gaara, subieron al escenario. El grupo de ninjas tomó asiento, delante de todos tal y como les habían dicho. No por nada era la generación más poderosa.

Tsunade se adelantó unos pasos. Aclarándose la garganta, habló:

‑Hoy nos hemos reunido para rendir homenaje a los caídos en guerra. Aquellos que, sin ninguna asomación de duda, decidieron dar todo por proteger el mundo en el que vivimos; aquellos que, a pesar de que le miedo les inundaba, su valentía ganaba en todo momento; aquellos que eran padres, madres, hijos, amigos, hermanos… y ninjas‑ le dio la palabra a Gaara, quién se situó a su lado

‑Las palabras no parecen suficientes para describir las acciones heróicas de estás valientes personas. Si nuestro mundo está en paz, es gracias a sus sacrificios. No había nada más doloroso para esas personas que ya no están con nosotros, que el saber que esa era la última vez que verían a sus seres queridos, es por eso que es nuestro deber hacerles ver que sus sacrificios no fueron en vano‑ la siguiente fu la Mizukage, Mei

‑Todos hemos dejado una parte de nosotros en la guerra, una parte que, tal vez, nunca recuperemos porque se han ido con aquellas personas que han fallecido. Pero el saber que le hemos hecho honores a sus sacrificios, debe ser suficiente consuelo‑ fue el turno del Raikage, A

‑El hecho de salir vivos ha sido una suerte, suerte que no suele correr para todos. Decir que los extrañaremos es… difícil, porque es más que eso. Cuando uno es derrotado en una Academia, es cuestión de intentarlo al día siguiente; pero cuando uno es derrotado en batalla, sabe que no habrá una próxima vez‑ el Tsuchikage, Onoki, dio un paso al frente

‑ Cuando un niño ve a su padre partir hacia la guerra, piensa que volverá… pero cuando ve a su madre, quién llora desconsoladamente, sabe que debe temer. Los momentos que hemos vivido en guerra han sido crudos: Cuando mi nieta era apenas una niña, me dijo que cuando veía a su madre llorar, sabía que algo malo pasaba… pero cuando su padre lloraba, sabía que todo estaba perdido. Al día siguiente, asesinaron a su madre‑ el turno recayó nuevamente en Tsunade

‑Todos hemos perdido a muchas personas importantes ese día‑ su mirada entristeció‑ incluso antes de que todo finalizara. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es recordarlos eternamente pero no solo como los grandes ninjas que fueron, sino también como las madres que nos cuidaban, los padres que nos alentaban, los amigos que nos ayudaban, los hermanos que admirábamos, los hijos que nos alegraban… recordémoslos como eran: De Suna, Konoha, Iwagakure… no hay diferencia, todos han fallecido como héroes. Pido un minuto de silencio en sus memorias.

Todo quedó en silencio, incluso las luces se apagaron levemente. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a Tsunade, quién parecía que el recuerdo de Jiraiya inundaba su mente. No pudo evitar mirar en dirección a Hinata, quién miraba fijamente el suelo con expresión de total tristeza.

Neji, Ero-sennin, Sarutobi, Asuma, Chiyo-baa... ¡Incluso algunos de los Akatsuki! Era todo muy injusto. El tan solo recuerdo lograba oprimirle el corazón, su corazón de ninja.

‑Gracias por la muestra de respeto‑ Habló, esta vez, Gaara, transcurrido el minuto‑ Además de rendirles homenaje, hoy se celebra el fin de la guerra. Hoy podemos decir que el mundo ninja respirará en paz. Hoy es motivo de festejo… es por eso que los invitamos a disfrutar de las festividades. Buenas noches‑ el público entero estalló en aplausos

‑Es raro, ¿no?‑ preguntó Sakura mientras se servía verduras‑ Una fiesta.

‑Es lo que todos necesitamos ahora, Sakura‑ opinó Kankuro‑ Necesitamos olvidarnos de todo…

‑Acabamos de dar un discurso emotivo sobre la importancia de no olvidar a los caídos ¿Y tú lo primero que quieres es olvidarte de todo?‑ cuestionó una voz a espaldas de Kankuro

‑Claro que no, hermanito‑ respondió Kankuro con nerviosismo‑ Estoy hablando de olvidar el sufrimiento pero no a los caídos‑ se excusó pero, por la mirada que le dirigía Gaara, parecía no creérselo

‑Kankuro dice la verdad, Gaara‑ le defendió Tenten‑ Sino ¿Por qué conservaría las marionetas que Sasori le entregó?

‑Para ser mas fuerte‑ respondió Temari, tajante

‑ ¡Ni que fuera una piedra!‑ se quejó el marionetista

‑No pero, después de Sasuke, eres el menos sentimental de todos‑ apuntó Ino

Los susodichos se cruzaron de brazos, mosqueados. Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Gaara pero solo porque aun no estaba acostumbrado.

‑Veo que la están pasando bien‑ comentó Kurenai detrás de ellos

‑Eso creo‑ dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba a Rey, quién estaba durmiendo en brazos de su madre

‑Debe ser muy duro para ti, Kurenai‑ opinó Shikamaru mientras agarraba la pequeña manito del hijo de su sensei‑ Sin Asuma…

‑Estoy bien, Shikamaru‑ le cortó la ninja con su mejor sonrisa‑ Fue un golpe duro pero soy fuerte por mi hijo‑ y, sin decir nada mas, se marchó para hablar con Ibiki, quién parecía querer matar a Gai por un comentario que este hiso.

‑ ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en mentir?‑ preguntó Sai como si nada

‑Ella estará bien, Shikamaru‑ le intentó animar Ino a su amigo

‑Lo sé‑ contestó el Nara sin despegar su vista del suelo‑ Es solo que… Rey…

‑Lo entenderá algún día‑ dijo Temari mientras le ponía su mano sobre el hombro del Nara‑ Así como nosotros lo comprendemos‑ Shikamaru asintió

‑El espectáculo ya va a comenzar‑ anunció Sakura mientras veía como algunos Gennin subían al escenario‑ Vamos a… ¿Dónde está Naruto?‑ preguntó al no notar al rubio

‑Ahí‑ Lee señaló un punto naranja cerca de los árboles, alejado de toda las festividades

‑Debe sentirse peor que todos nosotros‑ opinó Shino‑ Después de todo, siempre fue muy empático.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con el Aburame. Sakura, casi por instinto, miró a Hinata de reojo.

‑ ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él, Hinata?‑ le sugirió la Haruno‑ Siempre fuiste una persona muy sentimental, estoy segura que lo animarás.

Hinata titubeo un poco pero asintió. Caminó sin chistar en dirección a los árboles en donde Naruto veía el cielo estrellado. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero solo le importaba animar al rubio, quién no se veía nada bien. Con sumo cuidado, escaló hasta sentarse a su lado, sin hacer ruido. A Naruto no pareció molestarle.

‑Es curioso‑ susurró Naruto después de unos minutos de silencio‑ Pareciera que fue ayer cuando salía a entrenar con el Ero-sennin… pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo regañaba por gastar mis ahorros en mujeres y alcohol‑ susurró con nostalgia

‑Todo irá bien, Naruto-kun‑ musitó la joven Hyuga. Naruto la miró directamente a los ojos, y ella se sonrojó.

‑Debes extrañar mucho a Neji‑ Hinata asintió, un poco cohibida

‑Me con-consuela saber que murió como un héroe, como él siempre lo quiso. Aunque me parece egoísta desear que él vuelva a la vida, debe de estar mejor en donde sea que esté‑ susurró un poco nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio‑ Neji siempre quiso ser libre, y ahora lo es.

Naruto la admiraba. Tenía razón, era un deseo egoísta el querer que todos volvieran, sabiendo que son felices en donde quisiera que estén. Se recostó contra el tronco, con cuidado de no rozar a su amiga, y pensó en el futuro.

Ahora que ellos no estaban… ¿Qué sería del futuro? Ser Hokage siempre fue su sueño y se preguntaba si algún día lo lograría. ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Tendrían vidas separadas de las de él? No podía imaginarse lejos de sus amigos o sensei… no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

Pero, entonces ¿Cómo sería el futuro?

Un estruendo resonó sobre el escenario, y sabía perfectamente que nada tenía que ver con el espectáculo de los Gennin. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Hinata antes de ir hacia el escenario, en donde la gente huía.

Vislumbró a sus amigos entre la nube de tierra. Quería preguntar qué era lo que sucedía pero, antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, una extraña luz los envolvió.

Y después, solo oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola!

Nuevamente actualizando. Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque en el próximo ya van a saber lo que será de la vida de algunos ninjas, mientras que los otros aparecerán en el que le sigue. No sé por qué pero se me dio por escribir un muy breve homenaje a los caídos en la Guerra Ninja, así que espero no me haya quedado cursi o muy dramático.

**Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad, nunca había pensado en ellos dos como parejas (Podría buscar a ver qué tal…) Jajaja Sasuke siempre se vio involucrado en las peleas, incluso cuando no hace nada jajaja. Estaba pensando ponerlos más adelante, pero tengo que ver en que parte, pero de seguro aparecerán!

**Kai-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Sí, yo también lo comprendo, es por eso que me tomo tiempo para actualizar. Ten por seguro que todo volverá a hacer como antes, aunque a Sasuke le cueste ganar la confianza de Sakura-chan.

_¡Nos leemos el domingo que viene!_


	3. Algo de no creer

**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

.

.

.

Cayó con tanta ligereza que creyó haber caído en una nube, pero tal fue la decepción al sentir la tierra debajo de su cuerpo.

Cuando intentó incorporarse, una figura cayó sobre él, y así repetidamente.

‑ ¡Quítense, Dattebayo!‑ gritó al sentir a las catorce figuras quebrándole las costillas

‑ ¡Ya va, Naruto!‑ gritó Ino, quién estaba encima de todos

Una vez que todos habían salido de encima del pobre rubio, inspeccionaron el lugar.

‑ ¿Por qué estamos en la entrada de Konoha?‑ preguntó Sakura al reconocer el arco

‑ ¿Ya amaneció?‑ preguntó Kankuro, incrédulo‑ Valla… y yo que pensaba no emborracharme…

‑No te emborrachaste, idiota‑ le contradijo Tenten‑ Yo nunca tomo y, aún así, no recuerdo haber amanecido…

‑Ese no es el punto‑ interrumpió Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos‑ El punto es que hemos viajado en el tiempo…

‑ ¡¿Qué?!‑ gritaron todos al unísonos‑ Yo tomo pero Gaara es el que se emborracha‑ opinó Lee pero guardó silencio ante la mirada del pelirrojo

‑ ¿Por qué lo dices, Gaara?‑ preguntó Ino, extrañada ya que el pelirrojo de Suna era una persona que siempre hablaba por lógica

‑Ahí‑ Sasuke, quién era tan suspicaz como el pelirrojo, señaló un letrero que estaba pegado en la puerta de la entrada

‑"Celebre con nosotros el vigésimo aniversario del fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. El evento se celebrará dentro de una semana"‑ leyó Lee con incredulidad

‑Hemos viajado al futuro‑ murmuró Sakura totalmente sorprendida

Todos estaban en silencio, meditando. Habían viajado al futuro pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

‑ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué causó la explosión?‑ preguntó Hinata, desconcertada

‑No estoy seguro‑ admitió Shikamaru‑ Estábamos viendo el show y, de pronto, algo explotó en el centro… una luz nos iluminó y aquí estamos.

‑ ¿Habrá sido un jutsu?‑ preguntó Choji, comiendo sus papitas

‑Los Gennin no estaban autorizados a utilizar jutsus‑ aclaró Gaara‑ Debió de haber sido algo mas…

‑ ¿Un ataque sorpresa?‑ preguntó Sai

‑Todo estaba vigilado, es imposible‑ opinó Shino‑ Además, con la presencia de los Kages sería muy estúpido atacar.

‑Pero, en ese caso… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?‑ se desesperó Tenten

‑ ¿Y qué importa?‑ varias miradas desaprobatorias se centraron en Naruto‑ Digo, ¿A quién no le gustaría averiguar sobre su futuro?

‑Puede ser peligroso, Naruto‑ sentenció Shikamaru‑ Podemos cambiar todo por completo y…

‑ ¡Papá, llegaste!‑ el grupo se giró en dirección a la entrada

Una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años, cabello castaño revuelto, grandes ojos marrones y marcas triangulares violetas en su mejilla se colgó de la pierna derecha de Kiba.

Kiba Inuzuka empalideció mientras que los demás, mejor dicho la mayoría de los hombres, comenzaban a reír frenéticamente. Akamaru olfateo a la niña.

‑ ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Qué me trajiste?‑ preguntaba la pequeña dando saltos, pero se percató de el resto de los ninjas‑ ¿He? ¿Ustedes no estaban en la torre…? ¡Tío Gaara!‑ y se aferró a la pierna del Kazekage

‑ ¿Tío?‑ preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado. Todos volvieron a reír.

‑ ¿Cuándo llegaste?‑ preguntó con brillo en sus castaños ojos

‑ ¿Y a tu tío Kankuro no lo saludas?‑ se ofuscó el marionetista, Kiba lo miró mal pero la pequeña rió.

‑Te acabo de ver hace unos minutos‑ dijo entre risas

‑ ¿Usagi?‑ llamó una suave voz

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache y profundos ojos negros hiso presencia. Tenía el cabello corto y una banda de Iwagakure en la frente. Kiba empalideció nuevamente.

‑ ¡Mamá! ¡Mira, llegó papá y trajo al tío Gaara!‑ celebró la pequeña Usagi

‑No puede ser‑ Kiba sintió que se iba a desmayar

‑Te casaste… te casaste…‑ murmuraba el resto‑ te casaste… te casaste…

‑ ¡Te casaste con Kurotsuchi!‑ dijo Naruto antes de estallar en carcajadas, junto con los demás

‑ ¡Ahora deberás llamar abuelo a Enoki!‑ se burló Kankuro, y eso aumentó las carcajadas

‑Usagi‑ llamó Kurotsuchi a su hija‑ Vuelve a la casa‑ ordenó

‑Pero yo…‑ intentó objetar su hija

‑ ¡Ahora!‑ y sin más réplicas, la pequeña se adentró a la aldea.

‑Oye, no le grites a mi hija‑ gruñó Kiba, y Akamaru ladró de acuerdo

‑También es mi hija, idiota‑ gruñó la nieta de Enoki‑ ¿Y se puede saber que hacen todos ustedes con apariencia de niños de dieciséis?‑ cuestionó

‑Primero necesitamos hablar con la Hokage, Sra. Inuzuka‑ dijo Lee sin poder contenerse

Nuevamente todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, mientras Kiba se ruborizaba.

‑ ¡Al menos yo me casé con una chica guapa y tenemos una hermosa hija!‑ estalló el Inuzuka

‑No hay tiempo para discusiones‑ interrumpió Kurotsuchi, aunque se sintió muy alagada ante lo que le dijo su marido… ¿O futuro marido?‑ Los llevaré ante el Hokage…

‑ ¿Él?‑ se extrañó Temari‑ ¿Quieres decir que Tsunade ya no es la Hokage?

‑Tsunade se retiró hace un par de años‑ explicó Kurotsuchi mientras se adentraban a la aldea‑ Quiso dedicar su vida al juego, aunque ahora gana más seguido‑ meditó

‑ ¿La abuela Tsunade se retiró?‑ se extrañó el rubio‑ Con lo mucho que me costó convencerla de ser Hokage, Dattebayo‑ añadió por lo bajo

‑No te preocupes‑ Kurotsuchi le sonrió y Kiba, por alguna extraña razón, eso no le gustó‑ Ha dejado a la aldea en manos de un gran ninja.

Cruzaron la entrada a la aldea.

Los ninjas veían con fascinación todo a su alrededor. La aldea había cambiado bastante: Nuevos edificios, nuevos rostros, árboles podados, esculpido de piedra con el rostro de Naruto entre los antiguos Hokages… un momento…

‑ ¡Esto es de locos!‑ dijo Naruto sintiéndose eufórico al verse a sí mismo entre los Hokages

‑ ¡Eres Hokage, Naruto!‑ chilló Sakura, sintiéndose totalmente feliz por su amigo

‑Bien hecho, baka‑ lo felicitó Sasuke sonriendo de lado, él sabía que el rubio se lo merecía

Todos comenzaron a felicitar al rubio, quién a duras penas reaccionaba. No podía creerlo… después de tanto tiempo, sería Hokage.

Miró con orgullo su rostro esculpido. Ese es mi camino ninja.

‑¡Mamá!‑ un nuevo grito los desconcertó a todos

Un pequeño niño de diez años, cabello azabache y marcas triangulares violetas en sus mejillas se aferró a la pierna de Kurotsuchi. A Kiba casi le da un ataque… de nuevo.

‑Haruto ¿Ahora qué?‑ preguntó Kurotsuchi

‑Usagi tiene hambre‑ respondió el niño haciendo un puchero

‑Pídele a tu tía Temari‑ la nombrada se sorprendió‑ que les cocine, yo voy en un momento‑ le acarició la cabeza a su hijo y este se fue sin notar las presencias de los ninjas

‑Te-tengo dos hijos‑ tartamudeo Kiba sin poder creerlo

‑Eso lo discutimos después‑ dijo Kurotsuchi mientras se encaminaba hacia la torre del Hokage. Los demás la siguieron‑ Tengo que ir a cuidar a los niños porque tú estás de misión‑ dijo mientras señalaba al Inuzuka

La torre no estaba custodiada, por primera vez. Caminaron rápidamente por si alguien los veía pero cuando fueron a entrar a la oficina…

‑Hola, Kurotsuchi‑ saludó una Sakura de treinta y pico de años

Ino tuvo que sofocar la risa. La Sakura del futuro notó rápidamente a los del pasado, pero no pudo decir nada porque Kurotsuchi ya los había arrastrado al interior de la oficina.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba sentado en su escritorio. Su parecido con Minato era indiscutible, incluso el Naruto del pasado creyó estar viendo a su padre.

Cuando Kurotsuchi carraspeo, Naruto del futuro levantó la vista. Sin embargo, no se mostró sorprendido.

‑Así que el día ha llegado, Dattebayo‑ dijo al ver a los jóvenes

‑Ni con el pasar de los años se irá el "Dattebayo"‑ se ofuscó Sakura del pasado mientras la del futuro la observaba detenidamente

‑ ¿En serio así se veía mi cabello?‑ se preguntaba la pelirrosa

Naruto se incorporó. Observó detenidamente al grupo del pasado, recordando varios momentos que aún les faltaban por vivir. Y es que los ninjas del futuro, en sus tiempos, también habían pasado por lo que estaban pasando los chicos del pasado. Era todo una rueda.

‑Si que era guapo de joven‑ comentó al verse rejuvenecido. Naruto del pasado sonrió zorrunamente

‑ ¡Claro que si, Dattebayo!‑ todos rodaron los ojos

‑Ya se me había olvidado lo irritante que eras, Naruto‑ comentó Sakura del futuro, dirigiéndose al Hokage‑ Al menos ahora puedo decir que has madurado… un poco pero es una avance‑ el Naruto de su tiempo le sonrió

‑ ¿Podemos saber la razón por la cual estamos aquí?‑ preguntó Gaara, esto le estaba irritando

El Hokage lo observó. Ciertamente Gaara no había cambiado en nada, tanto pasado como futuro, pero el de su tiempo se reía más… no exageradamente pero sonreía de vez en cuando.

‑Ahora recuerdo lo amargado que eras‑ Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada y el Hokage le sonrió, nervioso‑ Solo decía, Dattebayo.

‑Viendo que Naruto no sabe por dónde comenzar‑ la Sakura del futuro se dirigió al grupo del pasado‑ Como se habrán dado cuenta, han viajado al futuro. Nosotros, cuando teníamos sus edades, también viajamos al futuro‑ varios se sorprendieron

‑Es una rueda‑ opinó Sasuke sin cambiar su semblante serio‑ Está todo destinado, todo planeado‑ Sakura asintió

‑Como verán, no sabemos como regresarlos‑ dijo Naruto tomando seriedad‑ Nosotros del futuro no nos dijeron, por lo que tendrán que esperar…

‑Y si ya sabían que esto iba a pasar ¿Por qué no lo planearon con anticipación?‑ cuestionó Ino

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente mientras las venitas en Kurotsuchi y Sakura se hacía más visible.

‑El señor "Todo-estará-bien-Dattebayo" no lo encontró necesario‑ respondió Kurotsuchi con fastidio

‑Típico de Naruto‑ opinó Sai. Los rubios sonrieron con inocencia.

Un golpe en la puerta les llamó la atención. Naruto del futuro dijo un audible "adelante" y una figura pasó. De no haber estado a su lado, Kankuro y Gaara se hubieran desmayado.

Una Temari treintañera había entrado. Se veía exactamente igual, aunque ahora su cabello estaba suelto y poseía una prominente barriga.

‑ ¿Q-Qué?‑ tartamudeo Kankuro. La Temari del futuro sonrió.

‑No es posible…‑ murmuró Temari aunque sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la emoción de ser madre.

Shikamaru observó detenidamente a Temari del futuro. Estaba esplendida, incluso embarazada se veía más hermosa. Siempre sintió atracción hacia la rubia de Suna, y el pensar que ese niño que llevaba en su vientre fuese de otro lo mataba en silencio.

‑ ¡Felicidades, Temari!‑ gritaron las chicas mientras abrazaban a la rubia de su tiempo

Temari no reaccionaba. Sentía el abrazo de sus amigas, así como las lágrimas surcando su mejilla. Estaba más que feliz, estaba radiante.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, dio media vuelta y se encontró con los rostros de sus hermanos. Ambos parecían conmocionados pero le sonreían, incluso Gaara.

‑Felicidades, hermana‑ dijo Gaara con voz suave

‑Aunque voy a tener que matar al depravado que te embarazó‑ dijo Kankura en gesto celoso. Temari les sonrió.

‑¿Necesitas algo, Temari?‑ preguntó el Hokage a la rubia de su tiempo

‑Solo hablar con Kurotsuchi‑ dijo la embarazada sin perder su sonrisa‑ Usagi quiere ramen pero Haruto quiere carne.

‑Dale verduras‑ Kiba compuso una mueca‑ Se las comerán todas, no te preocupes‑ la rubia se fue, aunque dudaba que los mismos hijos de Kiba comieran verduras

‑ ¿Verduras? ¿A mis hijos?‑ cuestionaba Kiba cruzándose de brazos‑ Deberían comer carne, no esas cosas del mal…

‑Cuando tú no estás, yo me encargo‑ y le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil. Kiba también le sacó la lengua.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, interrumpiendo el momento infantil de los futuros maridos, pero esta vez no entró la rubia, ni siquiera alguno de ellos en el futuro. Era un chico totalmente idéntico a Sasuke, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Vestía un traje ANBU y no pasaba los catorce.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke, quién, por primera vez se había quedado sin habla. El joven miró uno por uno a todos, bufó por lo bajo y los ignoró.

‑Igualito a Sasuke‑ le susurró Naruto a Sai, este asintió de acuerdo

‑ ¿Qué ocurre, Daisuke?‑ le preguntó Sakura del futuro

‑Mamá, papá quiere que vayas a casa‑ informó‑ otra vez hay conflicto entre él y Kotaro‑ Sakura suspiró

‑ ¿A caso ese hombre no puede arreglárselas sin mi?‑ se quejó. Inclinó la cabeza a Naruto, le guiñó un ojo a la Sakura petrificada y se fue junto a su hijo.

Se habían quedado en silencio, peor que antes. Sakura y Sasuke trataban de no mirarse, mientras Naruto y Sai reían libremente ante el futuro de sus amigos.

_‑De todas las personas con las que me pude haber casado… ¿Tenía que ser Sasuke?‑ _se quejaba mentalmente la pelirrosa_‑ Entonces lo habré perdonado pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una vez que me disponía a olvidar a Sasuke teníamos que caer en el futuro? ¿Por qué el tiempo me recuerda que sigo enamorada de ese arrogante traicionero? ¿Por qué tengo que seguirte amando, Sasuke?‑ _Una traviesa lágrima salió de los ojos jade de la joven, obligando a Naruto y a Sai dejar de reír

Sasuke observó a su compañera. Se la veía derrotada, deprimida, cansada… y todo por su culpa. Por primera vez, se sintió horrible al verla llorar… y mas al saber que él era el causante.

‑_¿Por qué no entiende que quiero hacer las cosas bien? Quiero volver a hacer todo bien, quiero restablecer mi clan… pero ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!_‑ inconscientemente apretó los puños con furia, todo esto era su culpa… pero estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo

‑Sakura…‑ otra persona entró a la oficina, interrumpiendo a Sasuke

Si ver a Temari en un futuro o al hijo de Sasuke y Sakura no era suficiente, esto lo superaba. No había cambiado prácticamente en nada, incluso aún seguía con su molesto Icha-Icha en mano. Los vio a todos, se rascó la nunca y sonrió por detrás de la máscara.

‑Hem… ¡Hola!‑ saludó el Hatake

‑¡Kakashi sensei!‑ gritaron todos al unísono‑ ¡Casi no ha cambiado, Dattebayo!‑ gritó Naruto

‑Y tú eras más irritante, Naruto‑ sentenció el Hatake‑ En este tiempo eres un buen Hokage, casi ni nos causas problemas‑ el rubio del futuro se sonrojó

‑Ya te dije que fue un accidente‑ barbotó el Hokage. Kakashi enarcó una ceja

Todos los miraban confusos. Pero Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a añadir nada más, al igual que el Naruto del futuro.

‑Me cruzé con Daisuke‑ recordó el ninja copia‑ Veo que lo han conocido‑ todos asintieron en sincronización, pero Kakashi se dirigía exclusivamente a dos ex alumnos‑ ¿Se encuentran bien?

‑Hai‑ respondió Sakura al instante

‑Mhp‑ fue la gran y concreta respuesta de Sasuke

‑Kakashi‑ habló Naruto del futuro‑ Te voy a pedir que escoltes al grupo a donde hemos acordado, después iré a hablar con ellos‑ el Hatake asintió

‑Entendido‑ y, sonriendo detrás de la máscara, los guió fuera de la torre

‑ ¡Ja! Te doy ordenes‑ se burló el joven Uzumaki

Sakura y Naruto del futuro sonrieron. Lo que les esperaba a esos jóvenes, era algo de no creer.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Para que no se haga muy pesado recordar varios nuevos personajes, los hiré escribiendo al final.**

**Familia Kiba y Kurotsuchi:**

**Usagi: 7 años.**

**Haruto: 10 años.**

**(Los demás los iré poniendo a medida que aparezcan)**

**Lamento si no les gusta la pareja de Kiba y Kurotsuchi, pero no estaba muy segura de a quién poner.**

**AVISO: Cambié los días de actualización: Comenzaré a actualizar los lunes en vez de los viernes por cuestiones de internet. En caso de no actualizar algún lunes, actualizaré el miércoles que le siga.**

**Kai-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja uno de tus pedidos se ha hecho realidad.**

**Lola: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! No te preocupes, los principales siempre serán los ninjas creados por Masashi-samma, sus hijos y demás solo estarán para… mmm… ¿Meterlos en problemas?.**

**Guest: ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Eso es todo (Creo).**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**


	4. ¡¿Me casé contigo! (Parte I)

Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

.

.

.

‑ ¿Cuántos hijos tengo?

‑ ¿Con quién me casé?

‑ ¿Cómo es mi mujer?

‑ ¿Tengo un buen puesto?

‑ ¿Qué pasó con mi clan?

‑ ¡No les voy a contestar nada!‑ les gritó Kakashi. Todos retrocedieron, molestos.

Solo Gaara se veía desinteresado. Él siempre creyó que nadie lo amaría por el monstruo que solía ser, y casi siempre era cierto. Tal vez él era el único que se había quedado solo, quién sabe.

Los pasos de Kakashi se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera, la reconocieron enseguida: era la entrada al clan Uchiha.

Sasuke se sorprendió gratamente. Todo estaba como nuevo, no había rastros de la destrucción que provocó su hermano, Itachi.

‑ ¿Todos son Uchiha?‑ preguntó Sasuke al ver como la gente caminaba y compraba en esa mini villa.

‑Ciertamente‑ respondió Kakashi‑ Te costó mucho tiempo buscar a los Uchiha que se habían ido un día antes del ataque de Itachi, pero lo conseguiste.

Caminaron por las calles. La gente se detenía e inclinaba la cabeza como saludo. Varias veces, la gente llamaba Daisuke a Sasuke, confundiéndolo con el hijo de este.

Al final llegaron a la antigua casa en donde Sasuke vivió de niño. Estaba mucho mejor, e incluso el estanque estaba limpio y había muchas flores adornándolo. Tenía vida.

‑ ¿Hay alguien?‑ preguntó Kakashi metiendo la cabeza dentro de la casa

‑Podría tocar, Kakashi-sensei‑ le riñó Sakura, después de todo también era SU casa

‑ Ne, es costumbre‑ se excusó el Hatake con su sonrisa despreocupada‑ Pero creí que estarían…

El sonido de una flauta los distrajo. Kakashi caminó por el sendero que los dirigía al lago y, sentada en la orilla, una niña con la apariencia de Sakura tocaba armoniosamente la flauta.

‑Yuriko‑ saludó Kakashi, la pequeña abrió los ojos y mostró un profundo color negro. Sonrió.

‑Kakashi-sensei‑ lo saludó la pequeña mientras se incorporaba, y fue ahí cuando notó al grupo que la veía estupefactos‑ Daisuke ya me lo dijo todo, y es un placer verlos tan joven‑ se inclinó en muestra de respeto

Todos correspondieron al saludo, aunque algunos más torpes que otros debido a la sorpresa. Sin embargo, y por primera vez, Sasuke y Sakura le sonreían a la pequeña, era increíble tan magnífica combinación.

‑ ¡Eras igual a Daisuke, papá!‑ comentó Yuriko, maravillada

‑ ¿Yuriko? ¿Me llamaste?‑ un hombre de cabellera azul salió del interior de la casa‑ Ho, hola Kakashi-sensei‑ saludó al platinado

Sus fríos ojos se dirigieron al grupo de ninjas, quienes estaban acurrucados cerca de la pequeña Yuriko. No mostró sorpresa alguna pero si les sonrió de medio lado. Sasuke Uchiha se veía muy apuesto, y eso Sakura no podía negarlo.

‑Adelante‑ los invitó mientras se hacía a un lado

‑El teme nos invitó a entrar a su casa‑ le susurró Naruto a Sai

‑El del futuro es más blando, el de nuestro tiempo es una roca‑ opinó Sai, pero se ganó un golpe por parte de Sasuke del futuro en cuanto pasó a su lado

Todos entraron con cuidado de no romper nada, todo se veía muy caro. Era un lugar muy espacioso, bien decorado y de buen gusto. El joven Daisuke estaba sentado en una esquina, con un libro en mano. Yuriko corrió a él y Daisuke la cargó en su hombro derecho, pero sin dejar de leer. La pequeña rió.

Sakura miró enternecida la escena. Se los notaba felices, aunque Daisuke parecía una piedra en cuanto a sentimientos. Igual a su padre pensó.

‑ ¿Sasuke-kun?‑ Sakura entró al salón cargando a un pequeño

Era otra réplica de Sasuke pero con ojos jade, como los de Sakura, y extensas ojeras, como Itachi. Parecía tener tres o cuatro años.

‑¡Más kawai!‑ opinaron las mujeres al ver como el niño escondía su linda carita en el cabello rosa de Sakura

‑ ¿Daichi ya comió?‑ preguntó el Sasuke adulto, Sakura asintió

‑Papi, papi‑ el pequeño Daichi le extendió los brazos a Sasuke joven, quién no sabía qué hacer

Sakura le extendió al pequeño. Con notable esfuerzo, Sasuke lo tomó entre sus brazos. El pequeño parecía feliz en los brazos del Sasuke del pasado.

Las Sakura veía enternecida la escena, mientras Sasuke del futuro lo veía con orgullo. Naruto y el resto de los ninjas del pasado se habían quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta, incluso Gaara parecía sorprendido.

‑Qué lindo‑ dijo Kakashi‑ Pero ya nos vamos‑ varios se quejaron‑ Silencio o no conocerán a sus familias.

‑ ¿Nos llevarás con ellos?‑ preguntó una sorprendida Ino

‑Claro que si, y todos se reunirán mañana temprano‑ respondió el Hatake‑ Por el momento, Sasuke y Sakura se quedarán aquí‑ los nombrados lo miraron, incrédulos

‑ ¡Sí!‑ la pequeña Yuriko tomó del brazo a Sakura joven‑ Ven, mami del pasado. Te voy a mostrar mi habitación‑ y sin oponer resistencia, Sakura se dejó guiar por el pasaje

Sakura los saludó con la mano antes de desaparecer por el pasaje, siendo guiada por su pequeña hija. Daisuke se incorporó de un salto y, dirigiéndose al Sasuke del pasado, le dijo:

‑Iré a entrenar ¿Vienes?‑ Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

‑Por supuesto‑ le dio al pequeño Daichi a la Sakura adulta‑ Nos vemos‑ dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir junto con su futuro hijo‑ Ha, y Dobe‑ Naruto lo miró‑ Trata de no arruinar el futuro en lo que vas a tu casa‑ y desapareció

‑Mhp ¡Soy el futuro Hokage y debes respetarme, Dattebayo!‑ gritó Naruto, aunque Sasuke ya debía de estar fuera del área

‑Nosotros mejor nos vamos‑ anunció Kakashi‑ Nos veremos mañana temprano‑ y con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó que salieran de la mansión Uchiha

Caminaron tranquilamente por los alrededores de Konoha, comentando maravillados sobre los hijos de la extraña y futura pareja.

‑Parecen grandes chicos‑ opinó Lee‑ Aunque el tal Daisuke da un poco de miedo…

‑Como Sasuske‑ apuntó Kankuro

‑Ya quiero ver a mis hijos‑ mencionó Tenten mientras sus ojos relucían‑ Y con quién me casé… ¿Tú qué opinas, Hinata?

La joven Hyuga asintió, ligeramente ruborizada. Estaba muy ansiosa por saber con quién terminaría reemplazando a Naruto, aunque ese pensamiento la carcomía en vida.

Kakashi frenó al llegar a una modesta casa. Era una bonita y sencilla casa, lo que llamaba la atención era la florería que estaba a su lado. Todos observaron a Ino al ver el letrero en grande que decía "Florería Yamanaka"

‑ ¡Entremos, entremos!‑ se emocionó la rubia. Kakashi fue el primero en entrar.

La florería era igual que antes, solo que ahora había más especímenes de flores y los vidrios habían sido reemplazados. Una joven de 13 años, cabellera azabache y profundos ojos celestes estaba detrás del mostrador. Era como ver a Ino pero con cabello azabache.

‑_Me casé con un azabache, me casé con un azabache_‑ pensaba Ino con emoción al ver a su futura hija, aunque conocía a pocos azabaches

‑Hola, Ayame‑ saludó el Hatake.

‑ ¡Kakashi!‑ saludó con entusiasmo‑ Cuanto me alegra verlo y…‑ fue ahí cuando notó al grupo. Sonrió‑ la tía Kurotsuchi me informó sobre esto‑ sonrió aún más

Ino no pudo contenerse. Rodeo el mostrador y abrazó fuertemente a su hija, quién a duras penas podía devolverle el abrazo.

‑ ¡Eres tan hermosa!‑ comentó la rubia, emocionada‑ ¿Tienes novio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres ninja? ¿Te gustan las flores? ¿Qué tal soy como madre? ¿Quién es tu padre?...

‑ ¿Qué es ese escándalo, Ayame?‑ una Ino treintañera, vestida con su traje ninja hiso presencia

‑ ¡Seguiré siendo hermosa!‑ festejó la Ino del pasado. La mayoría rodó los ojos.

‑Sean bienvenidos‑ los recibió Ino‑ Justo me estaba yendo de misión… he ¿Ayame?‑ la azabache la miró‑ Ahora viene tu padre, recuerda regar las plantas esta noche‑ la joven asintió

‑ ¿Ya te vas? ¿O ya me voy?‑ preguntó Ino, decepcionada

‑Llegaré en tres días‑ anunció la rubia del futuro‑ La pasarás bien con Ayame y tus futuros maridos…

‑ ¿Quieres decir que mi futuro marido viajó conmigo?‑ preguntó, sorprendida‑ Pero los únicos azabaches son…‑ y su mirada se centró en Sai y Lee

‑_¡¿Ellos?!_‑ pensaba, aterrada

Todos comenzaron a reír, menos Sai, Lee y Naruto, este último porque estaba muy ocupado inspeccionando a Ayame.

‑Mmm‑ meditaba‑ No tienes las cejas de Lee, y tienes la piel de Sai‑ comentó mientras la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo‑ ¿Qué es para ti la Llama de la juventud?‑ Ayame parpadeo, confusa

‑ ¿Cómo?

Un sonido de campanilla los desconcertó. Un hombre pálido, cabello azabache y ojos negros entró a la florería. Vestía su traje de ANBU. Les sonrió a todos, aunque esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

‑Hola‑ saludó con naturalidad

‑Sai‑ murmuraron todos mientras observaban al joven petrificado

‑Perdona la tardanza‑ ante la mirada incrédula de todos, Sai besó a Ino en los labios‑ Últimamente el bosque se ha profundizado‑ y después besó la cabeza de su hija‑ ¿Hum? ¿Qué les pasa?‑ les preguntó al grupo de petrificados

Ino estalló

‑ ¡¿Me casé con Sai?!‑ Una reacción nada positiva

‑Yo reaccioné igual, créeme‑ la comprendió su yo del futuro‑ Pero tu estadía aquí te hará entrar en razón y verás la gran persona que hay detrás del ANBU‑ los Sai sonrieron

El azabache del pasado estaba feliz. Le agradaba Ino, muy a pesar de todo, y siempre la encontró diferente. Presumida, arrogante… pero fuerte y amable a la vez. Esa combinación solía volverle loco.

‑Er… nosotros ya nos vamos‑ comentó Kakashi al ver la furia en los ojos de la joven rubia‑ Un gusto y espero que te vaya bien, Ino‑ la rubia del futuro asintió‑ Mañana reunión temprano‑ avisó antes de salir de la florería, junto con el grupo del pasado

Caminaron en dirección a las afueras de Konoha. Kakashi les había comentado que uno de ellos había querido vivir en los bosques, junto con su mujer e hijo.

‑Sai e Ino‑ reía Naruto

‑Quién lo diría‑ decía el Nara‑ De todas las personas… tenía que ser el pobre Sai que cayera en las garras de esa rubia mujer…

‑A mí me parece que hacen una linda pareja‑ opinó Choji mientras comía sus papitas

‑Y su hija es muy guapa‑ aportó Kankuro

‑Podrías ser su padre, Kankuro, compórtate‑ le ordenó Gaara

‑Podría… pero no lo es‑ dijo Lee guiñando un ojo

‑ ¿A dónde vamos, sensei?‑ preguntó Tenten al adentrarse en el bosque, Kakashi no contestó

La respuesta estuvo clara en cuanto avanzaron unos pasos. Una hermosa casa se alzaba frente a ellos. Era rústica pero muy acogedora.

‑ ¿Ha-Hanabi?‑ tartamudeo Hinata al ver a su hermanita ya no tan chica arreglando unas flores cerca del sendero que conducía a la casa

Al escuchar su nombre, Hanabi alzó la mirada y tal fue su alegría al verlos a todos frente a ella.

‑Hinata‑ dijo al abrazar a su hermana. Hanabi ya rozaba los treinta en ese tiempo.

‑Hanabi ¿Te casaste con uno de nosotros?‑ le preguntó el Nara. Ella asintió, ruborizada

‑ ¿Pero quién…? ‑ Y la respuesta fue aún más clara

Un hombre había salido del interior de la residencia, acompañado por un pequeño niño castaño con los ojos del Byakugan. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Shino Aburame.

‑Shino… ¿Te casaste con mi hermanita?‑ le preguntó tímidamente Hinata

El Aburame del pasado quedó en silencio, analizando la situación. Por un lado se sentía extasiado ya que Hanabi era una gran chica (Niña en su tiempo) pero, por otro lado, se sintió un pervertido.

‑Me reiría, en serio quiero reírme‑ dijo Naruto, sorprendido‑ Pero no puedo…

‑Sé que es raro‑ habló el Shino del futuro‑ Pero se han acostumbrado a la idea‑ el pequeño jaló la manga de su padre, este lo miró‑ ¿Si, Ryo?

‑ ¿Puedo ir a entrenar?‑ preguntó el pequeño con una voz suave, como la de Shino

‑Hanabi ¿Tú qué dices?‑ le preguntó educadamente a su mujer

‑ ¿Has comido todo?‑ el pequeño asintió‑ Puedes ir pero no te alejes demasiado.

‑Lo prometo‑ dijo Ryo antes de correr en dirección al corazón del bosque

‑ ¿Quieres ir a vigilarlo, Shino del pasado?‑ le preguntó su yo futuro

‑… Está bien‑ y ambos siguieron los pasos del pequeño Ryo

‑Esto es lo más extraño que he presenciado en mi vida‑ musitó Shikamau, y todos asintieron de acuerdo

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Familias:

_Sasuke y Sakura:_

-Daisuke Uchiha: 14 años.

-Yuriko Uchiha: 8 años

-Daichi Uchiha: 3 años

_Ino y Sai_

-Ayame Yamanaka: 13 años

_Shino y Hanabi:_

-Ryo Aburame: 6 años

**Marian: ¡**Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia.

**lol:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja tendrás que esperar un poquito para ver a Hina-chan.

**Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Y bienvenida, nueva lectora! Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia. Jaja fue mi favorita.

**Kasumi:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja me alegra saberlo, además me encanta cuando me dicen cuál fue su parte favorita. Nos leemos luego.

**Kai-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡No, no vayas a la luz! (?. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, aunque he de admitir que no estaba muy inspirada en este jaja. Jaja mmm… ya te vas a responder tú misma jajaja. Muchas gracias, nos leemos luego.

**Lola: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Jajajaj no te preocupes, me alegra saber que te gusta. Saludos!

Nos leemos el lunes que viene

¡Saludos!


	5. ¡¿Me casé contigo! (Parte II)

Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

‑Diálogos‑

.

.

.

Después de presenciar a esa extraña familia, volvieron a la aldea a por la siguiente familia

‑ ¿Mi hermanita y… Shino?‑ murmuraba Hinata, incrédula‑ Lo esperaba de Kiba‑ confesó‑ pero no de Shino.

‑A Kiba parecen gustarle las de Iwagakure‑ mencionó Kankuro. Kiba lo miró mal

‑Aquí está la siguiente familia‑ anunció Kakashi

Todos observaron a su derecha. Una casa sencilla pero con varias marcas de armas estaba ocupando sus vistas.

‑Presiento que conoceremos a tu familia, Tenten‑ opinó Temari al ver las marcas de arma. La castaña sonrió, emocionada.

Kakashi entró, al parecer era costumbre para él entrar sin tocar. El interior era acogedor aunque estaba lleno de… ¿Pájaros?

‑No me gusta mi casa‑ musitó la castaña

‑Tu casa está atrás‑ apuntó Kakashi‑ Este es como una tienda que manejas en tu tiempo libre, ya sabes, cuando no estás de misión‑ y tocó un timbre que estaba en un mostrador

Una Tenten ya adulta se hiso presente. Les sonrió a todos y, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a su yo pasado.

‑ ¡Amor, ya han llegado!‑ Tenten se emocionó ante la mención de su marido, pero lo que salió la dejó estupefacta

Naruto, Choji, Kankuro y Shikamaru estallaron en carcajadas, esto debían grabarlo o nadie de su tiempo les creería. Temari le puso su mano es su hombro, en gesto consolador.

Pero Tenten estaba radiante, totalmente feliz. Casarse con Rock Lee era lo que ella siempre quiso. En cuanto a Lee…

‑ ¡Sí!‑ gritó el de expandes verde mientras alzaba a Tenten entre sus brazos‑ ¡Nos casaremos!‑ festejó mientras la castaña reía

Sus yo del futuro sonreían, aunque Lee se secaba las lágrimas de emoción.

‑ ¿Mamá, papá?‑ un joven castaño, de no más de 10, entró a la tienda

Todos se quedaron de piedra, las risas habían cesado.

‑ ¿Ne…?

‑¿Qué necesitas, cariño?‑ le preguntó dulcemente Tenten, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Lee del pasado

‑Gai no encuentra su banda ninja‑ explicó el castaño

Tenten y el resto del pasado empalideció, exceptuando a Lee.

‑ ¿Dejé… que le ponga a uno de mis hijos como Gai-sensei?‑ preguntó Tenten con un tic en el ojo

‑ ¡Eso es increíble!‑ gritó Lee, soltando de pronto a Tenten, quién cayó al suelo‑ ¡¿Y tú cómo te llamas?!‑ casi le gritó al castaño

‑Neji‑ instintivamente, los ojos de todos se humedecieron

‑Creímos que sería un lindo homenaje‑ explicó Tenten del futuro, sonriendo tristemente‑ Aún nos cuesta superar su pérdida‑ la Tenten del pasado asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas delatoras

‑Mi madre siempre me cuenta historias fantásticas de Neji Hyuga‑ comentó Neji II‑ Y siempre dice que era una de los mejores ninjas que Konoha pudo haber tenido…

‑Era excepcional en combate, si‑ asintió Naruto mientras sonreía con nostalgia‑ Pero también era una persona de oro, a pesar de que al principio se mostraba necio al pensar en hacer amigos‑ todos asintieron, recordando al necio y amargado del clan Hyuga

‑E-eres muy… parecido a él‑ mencionó tímidamente Hinata, sus ojos se habían empañado

‑Lo sé‑ admitió Neji II‑ Siempre me lo has dicho, tía Hinata‑ sonrió de medio lado‑ Incluso mencionas que mi personalidad y la de él son muy parecidas.

‑Neji II le hace honor a su nombre, creedme‑ comentó Kakashi

‑No lo dudo ni por un segundo‑ dijo Kankuro mientras metía su dedo índice en la jaula de un loro‑ Oigan, estos amiguitos son muy lindos… ¡Auch!‑ el loro lo había mordido

‑Eso te pasa por curioso‑ le reprendió Temari mientras el resto reía

En ese instante, un joven de 16 entró a la tienda. Era igual a Lee: El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, las mismas cejas… ¡Incluso el mismo expandes!

‑ ¡Genial!‑ gritó mientras las llamas relucían en sus negros ojos. Su hermano Neji suspiró‑ ¡Ahora no solo podré medirme con mi hermano, mi padre y mi sensei! ¡También lo haré con mi padre joven!‑ Tenten del futuro negó con la cabeza

‑Será un gran entrenamiento‑ aseguraron los Lee

‑No cuenten conmigo‑ anunció Neji mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Tenten sonreía en su interior. Era muy idéntico a Neji, al igual que lo era Gai Jr. de su padre y de su maestro.

La puerta que daba a la calle se abrió de golpe, asustando a varios desprevenidos.

‑ ¡Neji!‑ un hombre de corte de taza entró al lugar. Los demás lo observaron detenidamente, no había envejecido en absoluto‑ ¡Cuanta llama de la juventud!‑ gritó emocionado al ver a todos jóvenes‑ ¡¿Qué tal si vamos todos a correr hasta el atardecer?!

‑ ¿Solo hasta el atardecer? ¡Mejor hasta el amanecer!‑ gritó Gai Jr. alzando su puño

A todos se les resbaló una gotita en la sien.

‑Me compadezco de Tenten‑ dijo Kiba mientras caminaban en dirección al centro‑ Una cosa es aguantar a un solo Lee, otra muy diferente es aguantar a cuatro.

‑ ¿Y vieron a Neji II?‑ preguntó Choji‑ Si no fuera por sus ojos marrones, hubiera pensado que era él.

‑Sé a lo que te refieres, Choji‑ dijo Naruto mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo‑ Incluso tenía el cabello largo…

‑Hemos llegado‑ interrumpió Kakashi. Todos observaron una linda casa decorada sutilmente.

Kakashi tocó tres veces, por primera vez desde que es su guía. Una pequeña niña robusta de impactantes ojos violetas los atendió. Era muy hermosa y su cabello castaño estaba sutilmente peinado en un ligero moño.

‑Kakashi-sensei‑ saludó la pequeña.

‑Hotaru‑ saludó el sensei‑ ¿Está tu papá?‑ la niña asintió y los hizo pasar

‑Al parecer, todos son muy educados en este tiempo‑ opinó Naruto mientras Hotaru los hacía pasar a la cocina

‑Deberían de aprender de ellos, principalmente tú, Naruto‑ comentó Kakashi mientras veía desaprobatoriamente al rubio

En la mesa de la cocina, un hombre de compleción robusta y marcas en sus mejillas estaba sentado, escribiendo en unos papeles. Todos se sorprendieron, mientras que uno trataba de hacer conjeturas en su mente: ¿Con quién se había casado?

‑Choji‑ saludó el Hatake tan relajado como siempre. El Akimichi le sonrió.

‑Un placer verlos a todos y… ¿En serio era tan gordo?‑ preguntó al verse de chico

‑No es gordo‑ negó Choji‑ soy de huesos grandes‑ a todos se les resbaló una gotita en la sien

La pequeña Hotaru rió. Le causaba gracia ver a su padre tan solo unos años mayor que ella, y más aún le daba gracia ver a sus tíos tan jóvenes… aunque casi no estaban cambiados, en absoluto.

‑Oye, Choji del futuro‑ habló Shikamaru‑ ¿Con quién te casaste? No le encuentro parecido a tu hija con alguna de las chicas que quedan‑ Choji entristeció notablemente, al igual que la pequeña Hotaru

‑Mi mujer se llamaba Haribo Miki‑ mencionó mientras centraba su vista en las hojas que tenía sobre la mesa

‑Haribo Miki‑ murmuró Shikamaru, y ahí recordó‑ ¿No es la chica que conocimos en una misión a la aldea oculta entre la Neblina? La de brillantes ojos violetas…‑ su rostro se ensombreció de pronto‑ ¿Dijiste: Se llamaba?

Choji asintió mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija por los hombros, quién sollozaba débilmente.

Nadie dijo nada. Tanto Choji del pasado como el de futuro habían quedado en completo silencio, sintiendo su corazón destrozado. Shikamaru le puso una mano en el hombro del grandote pero este no reaccionaba.

‑Lo evitaremos, Choji‑ le prometió Shikamaru

‑No podrán hacerlo‑ le cortó Choji del futuro‑ Lo he intentado… pero es imposible‑ sentenció

Hotaru lloró más fuerte. Temari y Hinata, sacando su instinto maternal, fueron a abrazar a la pequeña Akimichi, quién lloraba desconsoladamente.

Choji del pasado apretó fuertemente los puños al ver a su hija llorar. Le dolía verla así pero más le dolía saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Caminaron en completo silencio. Ninguno tenía ánimos de acotar nada con respecto a la familia de Choji, no después de esa noticia.

‑Si les hace sentir bien‑ dijo Kakashi mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos‑ Ella no sufrió…

‑ ¿De qué murió?‑ le interrumpió Shikamaru. Kakashi suspiró.

‑Eso es algo que Choji debe responderles, no yo‑ dijo el Hatake.

Mientras iban caminando, Ayame, la hija de Ino y Sai, apareció de la nada, llevando unos pergaminos a mano.

‑El Hokage me ha pedido que se los entregara, Kakashi-sensei‑ dijo mientras le extendía los pergaminos

Kakashi revisó uno pero lo hizo tan rápido que Kankuro apenas pudo divisar una letra. Los dobló y los guardó en su chaleco.

‑También me ha pedido que le diga que el Kazekage Gaara y su familia ya están aquí y se están hospedando en donde siempre‑ añadió

Todos miraron de reojo a Gaara, quién se había quedado petrificado ante la oración de "El Kazekage Gaara y su familia".

‑Ahora iremos a verlos‑ informó el Hatake‑ Muchas gracias, Ayame‑ la joven inclinó la cabeza y se esfumó

‑Es muy diferente a Ino‑ opinó Shikamaru‑ Es menos problemática.

‑Me recuerda mucho a Sai‑ mencionó Kankuro como si nada

‑ ¡Dattebayo!‑ todos pegaron un pequeño brinco ante el grito de Naruto‑ ¡Vamos a conocer a la familia de Gaara! ¡Ya quiero ver con quién te casaste!‑ dijo mientras le pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros

Todos sonrieron al ver que Gaara componía una pequeña sonrisa, él también tenía curiosidad.

Sin hacerlos esperar más, Kakashi dio rumbo en dirección al hogar de la familia de Gaara. Era una casa sencilla pero lo que les llamó la atención fue al pequeño niño que estaba jugando frente a la puerta con un oso de peluche, tal y como solía tener Gaara en su niñez.

El pequeño tenía cabello castaño y estaba en punta, tal y como solía tener Gaara de niño. Y, por lo que pudieron divisar, sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche. El pequeño no pasaba los 8 pero ya tenía su banda de Sunagakure en su frente.

‑Hola, Yosuke‑ saludó Kakashi. El niño levantó su mirada.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a su padre tan joven, y Gaara se quedó de piedra al ver el gran parecido que tenía el niño con una persona que él recordaba muy bien. Ambos no sabían que decir.

‑ ¿Yosuke? ¿Estás ahí?‑ una figura femenina salió de la casa

Gaara tuvo instintos asesinos al ver como Naruto y Kiba se les caía la baba por, según Gaara, la que debía ser su hija (Kankuro lamentó internamente que fuera su supuesta sobrina). La joven debía tener unos 15 o 16; Tenía cabello largo y pelirrojo, y también poseía los maravillosos ojos aguamarina de su padre, pero no tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, su parecido con Gaara era indiscutible.

‑Papá‑ saludó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa‑ Mis padres de este tiempo ya nos informaron pero, aún así, es algo… hum… curioso‑ explicó. Gaara asintió.

‑ ¿Y tú eres…?

‑Sabaku No Aiko, tu hija mayor‑ se presentó. Y, tomando a Gaara por sorpresa, lo abrazó.

El pelirrojo de Suna correspondió el abrazo torponamente. Estaba muy sorprendido pero también estaba lleno de felicidad al ver que había procreado a tan magníficos seres.

El pequeño Yosuke miró a su padre sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Gaara se agachó a la altura del pequeño Sabaku No y le sonrió, por primera vez, lleno de felicidad. Yosuke también sonrió.

‑Hola, papá‑ se incorporó y le dio un abrazo a su futuro padre

Gaara lo cargó entre sus brazos mientras Temari trataba de no llorar por la felicidad. Todos veían la conmovedora escena, ya que Gaara se lo merecía más que nadie.

Aiko entró a la casa. Cuando salió, lo hiso acompañado por dos personas.

Uno era Gaara, sin duda, pero no había cambiado absolutamente en nada… a excepción de la vestimenta. Y a su lado había una mujer que los tres hermanos conocían muy bien.

‑ ¿Matsuri?‑ preguntaron los tres al unísono

‑ ¿Matsuri?‑ se preguntó Naruto mientras veía a la bella mujer al lado del Kazekage del futuro. De pronto, la imagen de una niña de 13 años siendo secuestrada inundó su mente‑ ¡Te casaste con tu alumna!‑ reaccionó

Kankuro, sorpresivamente, estalló en carcajadas. Entre sus risas se pudo distinguir un vago "Con tu alumna", pero las risas eran demasiado fuertes como para entenderle. Gracias a Kami, un golpe de Temari bastó para callarlo.

‑Pero no entiendo‑ murmuraba Gaara, contrariado‑ ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quisiste casarte con un…?

‑ ¡No te vuelvas a llamar monstruo, papá!‑ le cortó Aiko echando furia por los ojos

Matsuri, diferente a la reacción de su hija, le sonrió cálidamente. Gaara sintió una extraña pero hermosa sensación en el pecho, una sensación que solía tener al ver a su alumna sonriéndole pero que él ignoraba hasta ahora.

‑Hasta el día de hoy no puedo conseguir que aceptes de una buena vez que te amo, Gaara‑ dijo Matsuri en tono dulce‑ Eres muy cabecilla‑ añadió entre risas

‑Se me hace imposible concebir que alguien se fije en mi‑ se excusó Gaara del pasado‑ Aunque ya no tenga el Kyubi, el pasado no lo podré olvidar…

‑Tal vez no‑ admitió el Gaara del futuro‑ Pero siempre podrás superarlo, y tus amigos y familia te ayudarán en cada paso que des‑ aseguró

Sus amigos y hermanos le sonrieron, mostrándole confianza.

‑Muy bien‑ habló "Kakashi-arruina-momentos"‑ Es hora de ir a visitar a Kankuro…

‑ ¿Yo?‑ se emocionó el marionetista

‑No, solo una persona con tu mismo nombre‑ se burló Kiba

‑ ¿Puedo ir?‑ preguntó Gaara‑ Quiero ver a los hijos de mis hermanos en persona‑ Kakashi asintió

Aunque, muy en el fondo, Gaara sentía que algo malo le iba a suceder a Kankuro si él no los acompañaba.

‑ ¡Genial, Dattebayo!‑ dijo Naruto más emocionado‑ ¡Vamos, suegrito!

Gaara le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y Naruto comenzó a sollozar. Le importaba un pepino que Naruto lo haya salvado más de una vez, con su hija no se juega.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Al principio no sabía con exactitud que parejas presentar para este capítulo, pero en el siguiente se irán revelando el resto de las familias.

Familias:

_Tenten y Lee_

-Gai Jr. (16 años)

-Neji II (10 años)

_Choji y Miki_ (No sabía quién poner para Choji y no quería dejarlo solo)

-Hotaru (10 años)

_Gaara y Matsuri_ (Perdón a los que no les gusta esta pareja)

-Aiko (15 años)

-Yosuke (8 años)

Muchas gracias por los reviews y perdón por no contestarlos, recién hoy pude entrar, editar el capítulo y subirlo. Para el próximo les contestaré a todos.

¡Saludos y nos leemos el lunes!


	6. ¡¿Me casé contigo! (Parte III)

Desclaimer: Todo pertenece a Masashi-samma

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

.

.

.

‑ ¡Dense prisa! ¡Rápido!‑ apuraba Kankuro a seis ninjas detrás de él

‑Ya se le va a quitar la prisa cuando vea con quién se casó‑ murmuró Kakashi por lo bajo pero no tan bajo como para que Gaara no lo escuchara

‑ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿La mujer de mi hermano no es buena persona?‑ cuestionó

‑Nada de eso‑ negó Kakashi al instante‑ Es hermosa, inteligente, buena persona… el problema es con quién está emparentada‑ respondió mientras desviaba la mirada en dirección a un emocionado Kankuro

Gaara lo meditó.

‑ ¿Clan Uchiha?

‑No.

‑ ¿Yamanaka?

‑No

‑ ¿Hyuga?

‑No, Gaara ¡Y deja de adivinar!‑ le reprendió. El pelirrojo siguió meditando mas no añadió nada.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Kankuro. Era como las demás, pero está tenía un taller aparte para las marionetas. Kakashi tocó tres veces.

Un niño de diez años abrió. Tenía cabello castaño, ojos negros y su cara estaba llena de líneas azules, tal y como Kankuro (Solo que este tenía líneas violetas). El pequeño les sonrió antes de entrar corriendo a su casa gritando "Mami, papi, llegaron".

‑Él es Yuzuru‑ mencionó el Hatake mientras entraban‑ Es un poco animado‑ admitió

‑ ¿Un poco?‑ cuestionó Temari, su sobrino parecía ser una bola de energía

Minutos después, una pareja entró al salón. Uno era un inconfundible Kankuro cuarentón, el cual les sonreía abiertamente. La mujer parecía ligeramente más grande que él, aunque casi ni se notaba. Tenía cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja y triángulos rojos pintados en las mejillas.

Todos se alejaron prudentemente de Kiba, en especial Kankuro.

‑ ¿Te casaste… ¡Con Hana?!‑ le gritó al marionetista‑ ¡¿Te casaste con mi hermana?!‑ Akamaru ladró en señal de desacuerdo‑ ¡Esperaba eso de Shino pero…! ¡¿Tú?! ¡Estás muerto, Sabaku No!

Fue una verdadera suerte que Gaara haya decidido acompañarlos porque, de no haber sido por su control de arena, el Kazekage se quedaba sin hermano.

‑Cálmate, Kiba‑ le pidió Hana a su hermano, quién estaba tratando de zafarse de la mano de arena que Gaara había empleado‑ Amo a Kankuro y él me ama a mi…

‑Objeto por el momento‑ dijo Kankuro pero una mirada de Temari bastó para callarlo

‑Terminarás amando a esta salvaje, créeme‑ dijo Kankuro del futuro guiñándole un ojo al del pasado. Hana lo miró mal por lo de "Salvaje"

‑ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?‑ llamó una suave voz

Una joven de 18 años e idéntica a Hana hiso presencia en la sala. Tenía todos y cada uno de los detalles de su madre, exceptuando los triángulos en sus mejillas, los cuales eran azules como la pintura en el rostro de Yuzuru.

‑Ho, Eiko‑ saludó Kakashi un tanto sorprendido‑ Creí que estabas de misión…

‑Volví esta mañana‑ respondió la joven sin despegar su vista de la mano de arena que mantenía atrapado a su tío Kiba‑ Hum… ¿Se lo tomó mal?‑ sus padres asintieron

‑Intentó matar a papá del pasado‑ se quejó Yuzuru

‑ ¡Y lo haré!‑ rugió el Inuzuka

Kakashi rodó los ojos. _Vamos… No pueden ser tan infantiles._

* * *

‑Solo nos faltan dos casas más‑ aseguró el Hatake‑ Así que no se desanimen… o maten‑ añadió al ver las sendas miradas que Kiba le dirigía a Kankuro

Después de alegar que quería conocer a la familia de Temari, Kankuro acompañó a los ninjas restantes hacia la casa de la rubia.

‑Un momento, Kakashi-sensei‑ interrumpió Shikamaru‑ Dijiste dos casas pero somos cinco sin familia aún‑ calculó

‑Cuatro‑ corrigió el ninja-copia‑ Llevaré a Kiba a su casa, la cual queda en la entrada. Como ustedes conocieron a su familia al principio no harán falta presentaciones‑ opinó

‑Pero… eso significa…‑ tartamudeo Shikamaru‑… esto es problemático.

‑ ¿Estamos casados entre nosotros?‑ preguntó Temari, captando la lógica

Kakashi les sonrió antes de señalar una casa cercana, de la cual se escuchaban voces femeninas.

‑ ¡Kakashi-sensei!‑ saludó una joven de 14 años desde el balcón. Tenía el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y profundos ojos negros.

‑Hola, Ayako‑ saludó el Hatake

‑Buenos días, sensei‑ otra figura apareció al lado de la tal Ayako. Su cabello azabache estaba suelto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros y tenía un gran parecido a cierto chicho Nara que todos notaron. Por cómo se veía, debía de tener 7 años.

‑Hola, Kisho.

‑Karasi sesei‑ saludó una pequeña niña de apenas dos años, apareciendo al lado de Kisho. Tenía cabello azabache atado en tres coletas, y asombrosos ojos azules.

‑Hola, Chie.

‑Kakashi, me alegra que vinieras‑ la Temari embarazada que habían visto con anterioridad salió de la casa, tocando su abultado vientre

Temari volvió a emocionarse. Eso quiere decir que esas tres niñas, más el pequeño/a que vendría en camino, eran de ella.

‑ ¿Cuatro sobrinos?‑ se preguntó Gaara, sorprendido

‑Demasiadas bocas para Navidad‑ opinó Kankuro, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana

‑Niñas, vengan a saludar a sus tíos y a sus padres‑ ordenó Temari. En segundos, tres niñas estaban frente a ellos‑ Hum… Kisho ve y despierta a tu padre, por favor‑ la pequeña entró nuevamente

‑Son demasiados sobrinos‑ se quejó Kankuro. Ayako lo miró mal‑ Genial, además sacó la mirada de la madre‑ volvió a quejarse y Ayako le encestó un buen golpe‑ ¡Auch! Además su fuerza… ¿Qué no te enseñó a no golpear a tus tíos?

‑Mamá lo hace todo el tiempo‑ se defendió mientras le sacaba la lengua‑ Además, no golpeo al tío Gaara, solo a ti‑ añadió

Kankuro iba a contraatacar pero la figura que acompañaba a Kisho lo dejó mudo. Ni Naruto ni los demás supieron en qué momento Shikamaru terminó en el suelo, con un ojo morado y un Kankuro intentando matarlo.

‑ ¡Ja! ¿Ves que feo se siente?‑ se mofó Kiba mientras Kankuro intentaba encestarle un golpe a Shikamaru

‑Esto… es… problemático…‑ dijo Shikamaru mientras intentaba esquivar los ataques de Kankuro

[Después de una hora intentando separar a Kankuro de Shikamaru]

‑ ¡Qué bien te lo has tomado, tío!‑ comentó Ayako aunque ni ella se lo creía

Shikamaru del pasado tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, mientras que Kankuro estaba lleno de chichones y arena (Cortesía de sus hermanos)

‑Esto es problemático‑ murmuró la pequeña Kisho con resignación

* * *

‑Solo falta una familia‑ anunció Kakashi

Los hermanos Sabaku No y Nara ya habían regresado con sus respectivas familias, por lo que solo quedaban Naruto, Hinata y Kiba. Como el Inuzuka era el último en irse junto con Kakashi, era demasiado obvia la última familia. Sin embargo, Naruto y Hinata estaban demasiado nerviosos como para decir algo.

‑_Naruto y yo… casados_‑ pensaba la Hyuga mientras una tímida sonrisa se curbava en sus labios‑ _Esto debe de ser un sueño, no puedo creerlo… pero no parece tan feliz_‑ pensó al ver al rubio con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cielo

‑_Hinata… siempre me pareció una gran chica pero ¿Casarnos?_‑ pensaba el futuro Hokage‑ _Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a darlo todo por mí. Intervino en la pelea solo para salvarme, incluso cuando sabía que podía morir_‑ Sus ojos azules divagaron por el cielo‑ _Hinata Hyuga… de Uzumaki_‑ y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Kakashi, arruinando sus pensamientos, los obligó a entrar por un callejón cerca del Ichiriku. Al final del callejón, había un pequeño camino que conducía a una casa tan sorprendente que Kiba tuvo que tallarse los ojos para ver bien.

‑Ostentoso‑ opinó Kakashi‑ Ustedes querían algo mas rústico pero es el deber del Hokage vivir en esa casa.

Afuera de la casa ya había cuatro personas esperando. Reconocer a Naruto y a Hinata de mayor no fue tan difícil (Aunque Naruto se quedó boqui-abierto al ver la belleza con la que se había casado), pero si fue difícil ver a dos niños frente a ellos. Una era una chica que difícilmente pasaba los 13, su cabello era rubio y estaba atado en dos coletas largas, sus ojos poseían el Byakugan, y su parecido era igual al de su madre. El otro era un pequeño niño de 7 años, cabello azul y byakugan como ojos… ¡Era el calco de Naruto!.

‑Naruto, Hinata‑ saludó Kakashi a los adultos‑ Eri, Kimura‑ saludó a los jóvenes

‑Kakashi sensei‑ respondieron los cuatro

Naruto y Hinata se habían quedado sin habla por unos minutos, hasta que…

‑ ¡Dattebayo!‑ gritaron los Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

No importaban las situaciones, Naruto siempre tendría una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!

Ne, este capítulo no fue uno de mis "predilectos" pero espero, al menos, haber alcanzado sus expectativas.

Familias

_Kankuro y Hana_

-Yuzuru (10 años)

-Eiko (18 años)

_Temari y Shikamaru_

-Ayako (14 años)

-Kisho (7 años)

-Chie (3 años)

_Naruto y Hinata_

-Eri (13 años)

-Kimura (7 años)

En serio espero haberlos complacido, porque, en lo que a mi respecta, me gustó más de lo que había pensado. No lo hise muy largo porque quería dejarlos intrigados muajajajajaja

**Marian:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Jajaja me alegra saberlo. Si, tarde me di cuenta (Eso me pasa por no revisar antes de publicar -.-) pero esta vez lo repasé para tratar de no cometer ningún otro error (Espero haberlo conseguido). Aún así, muchas gracias por la corrección! ¡Saludos!

**Kasumi:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja me alegra que te hayan gustado las parejas, aunque admito que al principio no sabía ni a quien poner jaja. ¡Saludos!

¡Nos leemos el próximo lunes!


	7. Observaciones (Parte I)

Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-samma

-Diálogos-

**-Inner Sakura-**

_-Pensamientos-_

.

.

.

‑Y esta es Mushi, mi favorita‑ decía la pequeña Yuriko mientras le mostraba una muñeca ninja a su futura madre

Sakura le sonrió. Le era muy difícil conciliar una vida al lado del sobreviviente Uchiha, pero parecía una vida muy feliz y próspera. Tenía hijos hermosos, ella y Sasuke parecían felices, sus amigos tenían buenas familias… ¿Qué mas faltaba?

**‑Descubrir como terminamos casadas con el engreído de Sasuke ¡Shannaro!‑** dijo su Inner. Sakura lo meditó.

‑Oye, Yuriko‑ la pequeña de ojos oscuros miró a su futura madre‑ Tú sabes… er… ¿Cómo terminamos casados tu padre y yo?‑ la pequeña puso su dedo índice en la barbilla

‑Bueno… no estoy segura‑ admitió‑ Recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que antes solías amar a papá con locura, pero cuando se fue de Konoha y descubriste su "verdadero ser", lo dejaste de amar‑ su tono de voz endureció

‑Si… eso lo sé‑ admitió Sakura cabizbaja‑ Lo que no logro entender es ¿Por qué lo perdoné?

Yuriko no respondió en seguida. Se tomó su tiempo, peinó a su muñeca Mushi y solo pudo responder cuando el peine de plástico se quebró.

‑No estoy segura‑ admitió‑ Creo que él te salvó la vida… ¿O fue al revés?‑ se preguntó

**‑Es la inteligencia de Sasuke, seguro‑** comentó su Inner

‑ ¡A comer!‑ se escuchó la voz de Sakura del futuro

Yuriko, sin siquiera guardar sus cosas, tomó a Sakura del brazo y la guió hacia el comedor. Los Sasuke, Daisuke y Daichi ya estaban sentados. Yuriko se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor y ella, por obligación, se sentó al lado del Sasuke de su tiempo.

Sakura del futuro sirvió la mesa y, en segundos, todos estaban comiendo.

‑ ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Daisuke?‑ le preguntó el pequeño Daichi a su hermano mayor

‑Mhp‑ fue todo lo que contestó

‑Podrías esforzarte un poco más en responder‑ le riñó Sakura del futuro. Daisuke rodó los ojos.

‑Estuvo bien‑ y volvió a comer

**‑Es Sasuke en pinta, sin duda**‑ opinó su Inner‑ **No sacó ni nuestra dulzura ni amabilidad. Creo que diste a luz a una piedra sexy‑** Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos nuevamente

Es cierto que Daisuke era idéntico a su padre, mientras que Yuriko era como ella. Lo que le llamaba la atención era el pequeño Diachi: Era idéntico a Sasuke, aunque tenía un aire a Itachi.

_‑ ¿Será en honor a Itachi?‑_ se preguntó la pelirrosa al captar los términos "Chi" en cada nombre

El pequeño Daichi jugaba felizmente con su comida. Parecía un niño alegre, aunque también educado, y sus ojos verdes (Como los de ella) transmitían dulzura. Lo único que no le gustaba de ese niño eran sus ojeras, debido a que le recordaban bastante al hermano de su futuro marido. Pero, si se lo veía de otra perspectiva, Daichi terminaría siendo un gran niño.

La cena terminó sin omitir palabra alguna. Daisuke los condujo a ambos a dos cuartos separados, debido a que la casa era enorme. Sakura se percató de la extraña pero hermosa combinación de armas antiguas con flores coloridas.

Sasuke, quién mostraba total seriedad, veía todo con ojo crítico. La decoración era como en su niñez, exceptuando las coloridas y llamativas flores.

_‑Pedido por Sakura, mhp._

‑Aquí están‑ dijo Daichi al frenar frente a dos puertas‑ La de la izquierda es tuya, padre‑ le dijo a Sasuke del pasado‑ Madre, la tuya es la de la derecha‑ y, sin añadir nada más, se fue.

Sakura frunció el ceño, disgustada.

**‑¡Shannaro! ¡Ese niño es un mal educado! ¡¿Así les desea las buenas noches a sus PADRES?!‑** Sakura asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con su Inner

‑Mañana tendré que hablar con mi yo del futuro par que le enseñe modales‑ dijo Sakura con total disgusto

‑Mhp, tiene actitud‑ opinó Sasuke. Sakura pudo notar un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos negros como la noche‑ Cuando entrené con él, me llevé la sorpresa de que era mejor ninja de lo que pensé. Veremos que tan lejos llega‑ y, al igual que su descendiente, entró a su habitación sin añadir nada más

Sakura apretó los puños, furiosa.

‑ ¡Ahora sé de dónde sacó la pésima actitud!‑ le gritó a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke

‑Mhp, no grites tanto‑ le ordenó el Sasuke del futuro, quién se había asomado a través de una de las puertas del pasillo

Sakura iba a excusarse pero él volvió a entrar como si nada.

‑… ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de alguien como… él?‑ se lamentó

Y sin ganas, se adentró a su habitación.

* * *

No podía conciliar esto… ¡Debía de ser una broma!

Estaba sentada en la mesa, al lado del Sai de su tiempo. Frente a ella estaba su hermosa y dulce hija, a quién ya amaba apenas conociéndola, y en la punta estaba su futuro marido.

_‑Casarme con Sai… ¡No puede ser!‑_ seguía lamentándose

‑ ¿Has regado las plantas, Ayame?‑ le preguntó Sai del futuro.

‑Si, papá‑ respondió la dulce joven

‑ ¿Has hecho tus tareas?‑ volvió a preguntar Sai del futuro

‑Si, papá‑ volvió a responder sin atisbo de impaciencia

‑ ¿Y has limpiado tu habitación?‑ Ayame se quedó en silencio

‑Aún no, papá‑ admitió avergonzada

‑Está bien‑ Sai le sonrió‑ Tan pronto termines de comer, limpiarás tu habitación‑ Ayame asintió sin rechistar

_‑Valla‑_ pensaba Ino muy asombrada‑_ Sai parece ser un gran padre. Se preocupa por nuestra Ayame, y ella parece ser tan educada y pulcra‑_ no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, tal vez Sai cambió en el futuro…

‑Porque he leído que los buenos padres deben dar órdenes a sus hijos, para que el día de mañana sean personas de gran estima y valor‑ continuó Sai del futuro

Ino se golpeó la frente con la mano_‑ Claro, sus estúpido libros._

La comida prosiguió. Ino del futuro ya se había ido a su misión en solitario, y la comida que Ayame había preparado estaba deliciosa.

‑ ¿Sigo en la Raíz?‑ se interesó Sai del pasado

‑No, ya no‑ respondió su "Yo" futuro‑ Ahora solo eres AMBU. Lo bueno es que pasas más tiempo con tu familia y, según los libros, eso es muy importante para una sana estabilidad mental‑ Sai del pasado asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

‑_"Según los libros"‑_ repitió Ino en su mente‑_ No quiero ni imaginarme como procreamos a Ayame… ¡¿A caso también se basó en los libros?!_‑ Un aura de depresión la rodeo, no le gustaba su futuro.

Sai, en cambio, sonreía. Para él, ese futuro era perfecto, pero no se le escapó el detalle de que a Ino parecía no gustarle su futuro a su lado.

_‑ ¿Qué es esto que siento?‑_ se preguntó. Por debajo de la mesa, y sin que nadie lo notara, ojeo su libro‑ _¿Tristeza?_

Solo una vez sintió tristeza, y fue cuando utilizaron a su "hermano" en la guerra. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que le deprimía ahora? No había recordado a su hermano antes de sentir tristeza, solo había visto que Ino no parecía feliz…

‑_ ¿Por qué no está feliz?_‑ se preguntó el azabache‑ _No me gusta verla triste, eso me pone a mi triste… y yo quiero que ella sea feliz‑_ no sabía qué hacer

Tal vez unas palabras la animen…

‑Oye, Ino…

‑La cena estuvo excelente, Ayame‑ la felicitó Sai del futuro, interrumpiendo al otro Sai‑ Juntaré la mesa…

‑No te preocupes, papá‑ le cortó su hija‑ mamá y yo nos encargamos‑ Ino se sorprendió ligeramente pero asintió, quería hablar con su hija

Después de que los Sai se fueran a hacer Jashin sabe qué, madre e hija se pusieron a lavar los platos.

‑No pareces muy feliz‑ comentó Ayame mientras secaba los platos que Ino le pasaba‑ ¿Estás decepcionada?

Ino detuvo el enjuague. Su mirada azul se detuvo un segundo en sus enjabonadas manos.

‑No estoy decepcionada, es solo que…‑ miró hacia atrás para cerciorase de que no había nadie‑ Estoy sorprendida de tener que casarme con Sai, no entiendo cómo pudo suceder.

Ayame la miró ligeramente sorprendida. Sus padres se amaban mucho, ella era testigo de todos los dulces comentarios que se dedicaban. Es cierto que su madre se molestaba con su padre cuando este dependía de los libros, pero su madre siempre dijo que no podía imaginar una vida lejos de su padre.

Tal vez, aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sai…

‑Solo tienes que pasar más tiempo con papá‑ aseguró la azabache‑ Ya verás, terminarán enamorados.

Sonaba tan segura, que a Ino le dio pena contradecirle.

* * *

Se notaba su talento nato en las artes ninjas. Era un niño muy fuerte, y su dominio con los insectos era excelente, no cabía del orgullo.

Ryo finalizó su entrenamiento cuando su padre se lo indicó. El pequeño Aburame hizo una ligera reverencia ante sus padres, en muestra de respeto, antes de entrar en la casa, en donde Hanabi preparaba la cena.

‑Es un niño con muchos recursos‑ comentó Shino del futuro

‑Llegará lejos‑ aseguró su "Yo" del pasado

Se adentraron en la casa. Hanabi ya había servido la cena, y Ryo estaba esperando la llegada de sus padres para poder comenzar.

A Shino se le hacía muy extraño ver a Hanabi como su esposa, pero no por eso era malo. La chica era una gran ninja, un tanto joven pero con gran potencial. Shino se sentía orgulloso del futuro que había formado, y eso que él, al igual que Gaara, pensaba que iba a quedarse solo.

‑ ¿Puedo preguntar?‑ la pareja del futuro lo miró‑ ¿Cómo me terminé casado con Hanabi? Me parece algo perfecto pero…

‑Extraño, lo sé‑ le cortó la joven Hyuga‑ Simplemente, lo verdadero triunfa por sobre todas las cosas‑ y le regaló una dulce sonrisa

Fue ahí cuando Shino lo supo. Hanabi era su perdición.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Primero en principal, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el lunes. Razón: En mi casa no hay internet (Lo sé, es horrible), es por eso que aprovecho los lunes para actualizar debido a que hay internet en el colegio. Pero este lunes no fui (Culpen a la lluvia) y, cómo mañana no tengo clases, actualizo hoy.

Cambiando drásticamente de tema… ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Imagino que ya han de estar cansados de dividir el capítulo en tres familias pero solo serán en estás parte. Muy pronto (Diría que dentro de tres capítulos más) tendremos capítulos en donde nos dedicaremos a una sola familia, ¡Y espero que mi creatividad me permita hacer capítulos más largos!

Por cierto, lamento no poder contestar reviews hoy. Cuando tenga internet nuevamente (Y espero que sea pronto) los contestaré a todos.

¡Nos leemos el lunes!


	8. Observaciones (Parte II)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-samma.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

.

.

.

- ¡La llama de la juventud pasada es la mejor!- gritó Lee del pasado

- ¡No, la Llama la juventud futura no tiene límites!- rebatió Gai Jr.

- ¿Quieren callarse y comer de una buena vez?- gruñó Tenten del futuro, todos quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a comer a la velocidad de la luz.

Tenten del pasado sonrió. Era una familia extraña, lo aceptaba, pero se veía que todos eran muy unidos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, parecía ser solo una familia constituida por chicos con corte de taza y expandes verdes. Exceptuando, claramente, a ella y a Neji II.

-Oi, odio las calabazas hervidas- gruñó Neji II mientras miraba con desprecio su plato

-_Igual a Neji_- se sorprendió Tenten

- ¡¿Qué dices, hermano?!- se alarmó Gai Jr.- ¡No permitas que las calabazas hervidas detengan tu progreso! ¡La Llama de la juventud te ayudará a vencerlas!- y, sin previo aviso, le metió una calabaza entera a la boca

-¡Gai!- lo reprendió Tenten del futuro mientras intentaba ayudar a Neji II, quien se estaba poniendo azul- ¿Qué te he dicho de ahogar a tu hermano?

-Pero... yo solo... La llama de la juventud...- gimoteaba el descendiente de Lee con sus ojos negros empañados en lágrimas

-Nada de Llama de la juventud por dos semanas, ¿Entendido?- Gai Jr. asintió

-_Valla, si que puedo ser mano firme_- pensó Tenten del pasado mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se asomaba en su rostro

-Te retaron, te retaron- se burlaban los Lee pero una mirada de Tenten bastó para callarlos

-Eres igual a Eri, Gai- opinó Neji II una vez que pudo respirar con normalidad

- ¿Quién es Eri?- se interesó Lee del pasado

-Es la hija de Naruto y Hinata- respondió Lee del futuro- Una bola de energía tan llena de la Llama de la juventud...

-Por Kami, lo que debe de ser esa niña- se lamentó Tenten del pasado

-Es... ¿Cómo te lo explico?- Tenten del futuro puso su dedo en su barbilla- Como Naruto... pero con la apariencia de Hinata, exceptuando el cabello rubio...

- ¡¿Un Naruto en versión femenina?!- se interesó Lee del futuro- ¡¿Qué estás esperando para conquistarla?!- le gritó a Gai sacudiéndolo por los hombros

-Lee, ya basta- Tenten del pasado lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente

-Gai está esperando a que la hija del Kazekage se interese en él- explicó Neji II, ganándose una fea mirada por parte de su hermano

-¿Quién?- preguntaron sus padres del pasado

-Sabaku No Aiko- suspiró Gai Jr. mientras en sus ojos aparecían dos grandes corazones rosados- Es solo la criatura más hermosa, inteligente y divertida que ha pisado esta humilde tierra...

-E hija de Sabaku No Gaara- le cortó su hermano- Acéptalo, Gai, ella nunca te corresponderá...

-¡Si lo hará!- Gai azotó su puño contra la mesa, haciéndola temblar al instante- Solo debe darse cuenta de el gran chico que soy y que puedo superar a todos sus pretendientes...

-No lo harás- objetó Neji II de lo más tranquilo

-Si lo haré

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¡Mamá!

La joven castaña suspiró. Se admiraba profundamente por todo lo que tenía que aguantar.

-_Me pregunto si las demás familias serán tan animadas como la mía._

* * *

- ¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron antes de abalanzarse sobre sus platillos

Era como tocas el cielo con tu paladar. Había tantas variaciones de carnes, arroz, salsas, fideos, pescados... que ya no sabía por donde comenzar. Sin dudas, su hija Hotaru tenía magia entre sus dedos.

Incluso, casi sentía lástima por sus amigos por no poder probar esas delicias culinarias.

-Hotaru siempre tuvo un don en esto- se enorgulleció Choji del futuro

- ¿Y qué tal eres en la Academia?- se interesó

Hotaru abrió un poco la boca pero, lo que fuera que iba a decir, decidió reservarlo.

-Bien- no sonaba muy convencida

Choji del pasado dejó su plato a medio comer y, con sus profundos ojos negros, observó detenidamente a su única hija.

- ¿Sabes? Hay dos cosas que odio- los profundos ojos violetas de su hija se clavaron en los suyos- Que el cerdo no esté bien cocido y que me mientan en la cara. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Se burlan de ti?

-No, no es eso- se apresuró a negar la castaña- Me va bien en la Academia, aunque no sobresalgo... siempre es Yuriko la que se lleva todo el crédito- añadió frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Yuriko? ¿La hija de Sakura y Sasuke?- preguntó intentando hacer memoria

-Es mi compañera de equipo- respondió Hotaru jugando con el arroz- Es muy dulce y buena persona, pero no me gusta que sea menor que yo y, sin embargo, tan buena ninja...

-Tu eres una gran ninja, Hotaru- le animó su padre del futuro- Lo que pasa es que... bueno, Yuriko es hija del líder del clan Uchiha y de una de las aprendizas de Tsunade ¿Recuerdas?- la pequeña asintió pero eso no la animó

Choji del pasado permaneció en silencio. Él tampoco eran tan buen ninja como Naruto o Shikamaru, pero si fue crucial en la 4ta Guerra Ninja.

Mostrando su mejor sonrisa, se levantó y acaricio dulcemente el cabello bien peinado de su hija.

-Pero tú tienes algo que Yuriko no- la pequeña lo miró, intrigada- El don de la cocina.

Y, por más extraño que suene, eso la ánimo.

* * *

-Las defensas están en su punto más alto, pero tenía pensado bajarlas para así poder aumentar el ataque...

-No os confíes demasiado- le cortó Gaara del futuro a su hija- El enemigo estará esperando el más mínimo descuido...

-... Y tener rodeado Sunagakure, déjame terminar, papá- le pidió Aiko soltando una suave risas- Entiendo que me quieras ayudar pero algún día voy a ser Kazekage y debes dejar que me equivoque.

-Tu padre siempre ha sido muy sobre-protector, cariño- dijo Matsuri mientras se servía más arroz

-Eso no es cierto- negaron ambos Gaara

Sin embargo, Matsuri solo los miró con una ceja arqueada, con cierto aire burlón.

Gaara del pasado se sorprendió. La Matsuri de su tiempo era mas callada y muy tímida, esta Matsuri del futuro pareció haber ganado mucha más confianza.

-Papá, papá- llamaba el pequeño Yosuke- ¿Mañana podemos ir a la casa de tío Kankuro?

-¿No prefieres ir a la casa de tu tía Temari?- se extrañó Gaara del futuro. Yosuke compuso una mueca.

-Los quiero a todos pero Chie me pone de los nervios- se excusó

-Esa no es forma de hablar, Yosuke- le reprendió Matsuri- Por cierto, Aiko ¿Cuando te vas de misión?

-Hum... Suna me ha dado unos días de vacaciones- dijo distraidamente- Además, tengo que cumplir mi misión con algunos ninjas de... he... ¿Equipo 7?- Gaara del futuro asintió

-Ayame Yamanaka, Daisuke Uchiha y Eri Uzumaki conforman el equipo 7- comentó Gaara del futuro

-¿Eri Uzumaki? ¿Es hija de Naruto?- preguntó Gaara del pasado

-La mayor- añadió Matsuri

-Bien... se ve que es un equipo interesante- murmuró Aiko

-Al menos no está ese raro de cejas grandes... he... ¿Gai Jr.?- preguntó Yosuke

-¿Qué tiene de malo el hijo de Lee?- se interesó Gaara del pasado

-Nada- respondió tranquilamente el menor de los Sabaku No- Si exceptuamos las declaraciones de amor, las cartas, los poemas, las doscientas rosas que nos llegan a diario...

-Yosuke- le amenazó Aiko. Su hermanito quedó en silencio.

-Aiko- la pelirroja miró a su padre del futuro- Vuelve a hablar con él y Lee se quedará con un hijo menos...

-¡Gaara!- lo reprendió su mujer

-Es lo justo- saltó Gaara del pasado

Matsuri rodó los ojos. ¿Quién podría contra la sobre-protección del joven de la arena multiplicado por dos?

.

.

.

¡Buen domingo a todos!

Nuevamente actualizando con excepción. Verán: Mi net se rompió (Estoy de luto por eso T_T) pero me arreglaron el internet (Ya era hora!) y ahora estoy actualizando desde la net de mi hermano. Mi problema es que no sé si podré actualizar los lunes por cuestión de que mi hermano se lleva la net al colegio y él está de doble turno. En todo caso, solo hoy hice una excepción. Si llego a cambiar el horario, les avisaré.

Ya se que me pedían NaruHina pero, lamentáblemente, ellos llegarán en el siguiente capítulo... aunque tal vez pueda hacer más extensa esa parte, si mi creatividad me lo permite.

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Lo lamento pero es por capítulo, aunque voy a hacer más extensa la parte de Naruto y Hinata.

**Rubenchoellocoxd: **¡Muchas gracias por el review! Si, me lo han dicho pero Fanfiction no me permite modificarlo (No sé porqué). Solo Daisuke sabe con exactitud sobre el pasado de Sasuke mientras que Yuriko apenas unas asomaciones comentadas por su madre (Ya verás por que). Estaba pensando en una guerra mas adelante pero tengo que ver bien como desarrollarla. Hum... tendría que ver, siempre me gustó más el futuro que el pasado pero, cuando termine esta historia (Espero poder terminarla) y si me da la cabeza, TAL VEZ lo haga con ellos viajando al pasado.

**Dianis: **¡Muchas gracias! ^^

**Kasumi: **¡Muchas gracia y me alegra que te haya encantado!

OTRA COSA: ¿Saben cómo poner el guión largo? En mi word lo tengo pero cuando lo publico en Fanficition, me sale el cortito. Pienso que con el guión largo la lectura será mucho mejor para ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos el lunes que viene (Si llego a cambiar de día, les avisaré)!


	9. Observaciones (Parte III)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-samma

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

-Horario-

.

.

.

.

- ¡Pásame el arroz!

- ¡¿Quién tiene el té?!

- ¡No lances cuchillos!

- ¡Ese pedazo de carne tiene mi nombre!

- ¡No, el mio!

Una gotita resbaló por la sien de Kankuro. Está bien, nunca le importó tanto el futuro hasta que llegaron a èl... pero ahora consideraba seriamente comenzar a formar otro.

No es que no le agradara Hana, siempre la encontró como una chica guapa y divertida, pero nunca idealizó a su futura mujer como una loca que pelea con su hijo de diez años por el último trozo de carne.

Sus hijos tampoco era lo que imaginaba. Si bien eran chicos encantadores, nunca pensó que su hijo de solo diez años sería un animal en potencia (Preferiblemente un perro); pero su hija, Eiko, si era toda una joya delicada... ¡Incluso comía con cubiertos!, a diferencia de su hermano y de su madre, quienes rasgaban el trozo de carne con las manos.

-Tenían que ser Inuzuka- se quejó Kankuro por lo bajo

Una risa burlona lo desconcertó. Su "Yo" futuro reía libremente.

-No es lo que esperabas, lo sé- dijo de lo más tranquilo. Hana los miró con una ceja alzada, su hijo había ganado la batalla por la carne- Incluso pensé seriamente en cambiar las cosas pero con el correr del tiempo... y un par de amenazas de Temari- eso último lo añadió en voz baja- terminarás enamorándote de esta salvaje que, en mi opinión, es la más educada del clan Inuzuka- sus hijos asintieron.

-Deberías ir a un almuerzo familiar, papá- comentó Eiko.

-He...¿Saben qué? Mejor dejémoslo aquí- se zafó Kankuro, no tenía deseos de ver que tan "educados" eran los de ese clan.

-Un momento- todos observaron a Hana, quién se estaba limpiando la boca con una servilleta- ¿Cómo es eso de que yo no soy "lo que esperabas"?- ambos Kankuro se sintieron intimidados ante la mirada de la Inuzuka.

-Pues... he...- un toquido en la puerta se escuchó.

Eiko, como impulsada por un rayo, fue a abrir la puerta. Se escucharon unas risitas, una voz masculina (Que a Kankuro se le hizo demasiada familiar) y un beso. En segundos, Eiko volvió con una pequeña cajita, de la cual sobresalía una hermosa pulsera plateada.

-Aww es muy hermoso, cariño- comentó Hana mientras le ataba la pulsera a su hija- ¿Te la ha dado quien yo creo que te la dio?- Eiko asintió y ambas soltaron una suave risa.

Sin embargo, ambos Kankuro y Yuzuru se cruzaron de brazos, molestos.

-Espero que ese "Quien yo creo" sepa escapar de mis marionetas- gruñó Kankuro del futuro.

Madre e hija volvieron a reír.

-Creo que si, papá, creo que si- y sin añadir nada más, Eiko subió a su dormitorio.

- ¿Con quién está saliendo?- le preguntaron ambos Kankuro a Yuzuru.

-No lo sé, a mi no me dice nada- respondió el pequeño volviendo a su comida

-Oye, cariño, ¿Con quién está saliendo Eiko?- preguntó Kankuro del futuro a su mujer.

-¡Ha, no!- ambos retrocedieron ante la mirada furiosa de Hana- ¡Primero, la vida de Eiko no les incumbe!; Segundo, ¡¿Qué quisieron decir con eso de "No es lo que esperabas"?! ¡A mi no me cambian de tema!

Lo siguiente que vio Yuzuru fue el rastro de polvo que sus padres habían dejado antes de correr escaleras arriba, de seguro a esconderse de la fiereza de una mujer Inuzuka.

* * *

- ¡Cuidado!- fue lo único que escuchó antes de agacharse para que el bol con arroz no le partiera el cráneo.

Problemático. Si, esa palabra encajaba a la perfección con su familia.

Nunca creyó que el karma podría existir, pero ahora todo estaba claro. Tanto tiempo de quejarse sobre las mujeres "problemáticas", el futuro le deparó cuatro problemas extras, tal vez cinco...

-_Esto es demasiado problemático, ¿Cómo se puede vivir así de manera cotidiana?_- miró a su "Yo" futuro, esperando respuestas, pero este solo se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente, como si la hiperactividad de su hija menor fuese algo cotidiano.

Pero como Shikamaru era alguien que analizaba primero, no perdió tiempo, había mucho que analizar.

Ayako. La mayor y, tal vez, una joven como cualquiera. Era adolescente, y eso ya era demasiado en su opinión, pero tenía sus momentos de madurez y razonamiento sensato. Pero, claro, no podía faltar la violenta (Y un tanto arrogante) personalidad de su madre. Era una Temari con toques de Shikamaru... una combinación un tanto contradictoria.

Kisho. Esta vez el destino si fue bueno con él. Siempre pensó que lo único que podría asemejarse tanto a él era su sombra pero estaba claramente equivocado. Tranquila, inteligente y holgazana, la pequeña Kisho de ocho años era más que idéntica a su padre, tanto apariencia como físico. Ella si era toda una Nara.

Chie. Muy bien, el destino si que estaba enojado con él. Si la hiperactividad tenía nombre, ese era Chie Nara. Le recordaba tanto a Kankuro y a su madre, igual de irritante e histérica. Con esa niña, dormir la siesta se le dificultaría a horrores.

Y después estaba su mujer, Akasuna No Temari. Aún se sentía intimidado ante sus hermanos (Ahora contando también a los del futuro), y no tenía muchas ganas de morir joven, pero se sentía bien saber que formaría su futuro con aquella problemática mujer. Esa rubia determinada y fuerte era todo lo que podía pedir.

- ¡Cuidado, papá!- otro bol de arroz casi le rompe el cráneo pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

- ¡Chie!- ambas Temari y Ayako comenzaron a regañar a la pequeña Chie, quien se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-Qué problemático- murmuraron ambos Shikamaru y Kisho.

-_Pero son mis problemáticas_- no pudo evitar pensar mientras una sonrisa de medio lado se curvaba.

* * *

-Usagi debe acostarse en una hora mientras que Haruto puede quedarse despierto treinta minutos más... ¡Pero pobres de ustedes si se duerme en la Academia!- ambos Kiba asintieron frenéticamente.

¿La situación? Kurotsuchi debía irse a la Iwagakure a ayudar a su abuelo, "El inmortal Onoki" según los Kiba, debido a que este no podía hacer mucho con su dolor de espalda. Pero debía dejar a sus hijos con su padre, y eso le preocupaba bastante.

-Oi, te recordaba como alguien amable y amigable, Kurotsuchi- comentó Kiba del pasado.

-Y lo sigo siendo, Kiba- dijo la joven de cabello azabache mientras acariciaba a Akamaru del futuro- Pero solo quiero que mis hijos estén bien...

-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros- comentó Kiba del futuro con sarcasmo.

Ambos Akamaru ladraron.

-Ustedes ya son bastante mayorcitos como para poder cuidarse- informó la nieta de Onoki- Usagi apenas puede manejar un kunai sin cortarse o romper algo...

-Eso lo heredó de ti- opinó Kiba del futuro con aire burlón.

Una venita se hizo presente en la frente de la Sra. Inuzuka.

- ¡Mis habilidades son las mejores!- gritó antes de golpear a su marido con la poca delicadeza que puede caracterizarla.

- ¡Auch! Está bien- aceptó Kiba del futuro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Está bien- le lanzó una senda mirada a Kiba del pasado- Será mejor que me vaya yendo... ¡Vengan a despedirse de mamá!- dos niños llegaron a la cocina en segundos.

Después de muchos besos y abrazos, y algunas amenazas para los Kiba, Kurotsuchi se marchó rumbo a Iwagakure. Ambos niños miraron a sus padres, sumamente curiosos.

-Bien... ¿Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Kiba del pasado.

-Comer- respondieron ambos al unísono.

30 minutos después

-Itadakimasu- dijeron ambos Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

Pero para lo niños eso no se podía llamar "cena".

-La carne está un poco roja- comentó Usagi examinando la carne.

-El té está frio- dijo Haruto tras probar el té.

Incluso los Akamaru parecían desconformes con su comido, y eso que era comprada.

-Solo coman y ya- ordenó Kiba del futuro.

Ambos niños se miraron entre si antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

-No- Kiba suspiró.

-Está bien- Kiba del pasado presenció como su "Yo" pasado iba a la cocina y volvía con bolsas llenas de dangos y galletas azucaradas.

Los jóvenes Inuzuka se abalanzaron hacia la comida chatarra.

- ¿Tanta azúcar no les va a ser mal?- preguntó Kiba del pasado mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de azúcar en un paquete de dangos.

-Na, no te preocupes- recomendó Kiba del futuro de lo más relajado.

Kiba del pasado se encogió de hombros, aparentemente despreocupado.

2 horas después

En la casa del clan Inuzuka se podía ver fideos en las paredes, carne a medio comer y decenas de envoltorios de dulces desparramados por toda la sala. Ha, y dos niños cotorreando por todo el lugar, llenos de azúcar e hiperactividad, y dos Kiba recostados en el piso, totalmente exhaustos.

-Con que... ¿Todo iría bien?- cuestionó Kiba del pasado.

-Cállate- gruñó su "Yo" futuro.

-Mhp, como odio estar equivocado.

* * *

- ¡Y algún día seré Hokage!- exclamó Eri en medio de la cena.

- ¡Así se habla, Dattebayo!- gritaron los Naruto.

Ambas Hinata sonreían. Solo Eri podía ser tan parecida a Naruto de personalidad pero igual a ella de apariencia. En cuanto al pequeño Kimura... se podría decir que salió a la "inversa".

- ¿Còmo te va en la Academia, Eri?- se interesó Naruto del pasado.

- ¡Genial, Dattebayo!- contestó la rubia después de tragar el tercer tazón de ramen- Formo equipo con el engreido de Dai-kun y con Ayame-chan, nuestro sensei es Kakashi-sensei y tenemos muy buenas misiones. Pero son de rangos menores, ya que soy una Chunin, y yo ya quiero una misión tipo "A" pero siempre me dices que aún soy muy chica y bla bla bla- explicaba la joven con tanta rapidez que apenas se le entendía.

- ¿Y tú, Kimura?- el pequeño se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su padre del pasado- Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en la Academia, muy pronto serás Genin...

-No es nada- aseguró el pequeño- Yuriko Uchiha apenas es un año mayor que yo y ya es Genin...

- ¿La hija del Teme?- preguntaron ambos Naruto- Es muy buena pero no por eso mejor que tú...

-Es rivalidad- aseguró Hinata del futuro- Así como Eri con Daisuke...

-¡Kyyya!- todos se alejaron prudentemente de la joven cuando esta gritó- ¡Voy a vencer al Sr-yo-puedo-hacerlo-tu-solo-estorbas-Uchiha! ¡Dattebayo!

-Mhp, Daisuke parece una réplica exacta del Teme- murmuró Naruto del pasado, ceñudo

-Pero... Eri...- la llamó el pequeño Kimura con timidez- Dai-Daisuke es... buen ninja- la reacción fue instantánea

Kimura comenzó a temblar ante la furiosa mirada de su hermana. Parecía que el Byakugan tenía llamas en su interior.

- ¡¿Estás insinuando que el idiota de Uchiha es mejor que yo?!- ante el grito, ambos Naruto se cayeron de la silla.

-Nadie está insinuando eso, cariño- la intentó apaciguar su madre.

-Solo comentábamos Dattebayo- añadió el Hokage volviendo a sentarse, después de todo, su hija sí que daba miedo cuando quería.

Aunque refunfuñando por lo bajo, Eri volvió a tomar asiento.

La cena volvió a la paz en segundos.

-Etto- Hinata del futuro miró a su "Yo" pasado, quién estaba jugando con sus dedos tímidamente- ¿Las cenas siempre son así? No es que no me gusten- se apresuró a aclarar.

Hinata del futuro sonrió cálidamente.

-Sé que estamos acostumbradas a la tranquilidad y frialdad de los Hyuga- contestó por lo bajo- Pero es una gran vida... incluso estoy superando poco a poco mi timidez...

-Oi, Hinata- llamó el Hokage a su mujer, y esta se sonrojó violentamente- ¿Me pasas el té?.

Con movimientos un poco torpes, Hinata del futuro le alcanzó el té a su marido. Este le sonrió y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Etto... hay algunas cosas que no cambian- admitió avergonzada.

Hinata del pasado sonrió de todas formas. Si, su timidez no había desaparecido del todo (Incluso Kimura heredó ese rasgo) pero tenía una familia que sobraba en maravillas y sorpresas. Y lo mejor... estaba con Naruto.

Después de tantos años ocultando ese enamoramiento, después de muchas caídas, después de muchas desilusiones... ¡Al fin podía decir que Naruto sentía algo por ella!.

Esa posibilidad la hizo sonrojar nuevamente.

-Oi, mamá ¿Tienes fiebre?- y, como era de esperarse, su hija tenía que ser tan despistada como el padre.

Hinata negó al instante.

-Hinata siempre fue de ponerse roja, Dattebayo- explicó Naruto del pasado de lo más tranquilo- Tal vez sea algo hereditario...- meditó- Por cierto ¿Qué ha sido de Iruka-sensei?

-Haa, el viejo Iruka- suspiró el Hogake mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- ¿VIEJO?- gritó Naruto antes de estallar en carcajadas- ¡Eso tengo que verlo! ¡Dattebayo!

-Es cierto- murmuró Hinata de pronto- ¿Qué ha sido de los demás?.

-Bueno- Naruto del futuro se rascó la nuca- La abuela Tsunade volvió al juego junto con Shizune, con la diferencia de que ahora gana muy seguido...

-Si, algo nos habló Kurotsuchi- recordó Naruto- ¿Y Kurenai? ¿Anko? ¿Ibiki? ¿Gai-sensei?.

-Kurenai se dedica exclusivamente a Rey y a las hijas de Shikamaru y Temari- habló Hinata del futuro- A veces, Shikamaru y Temari pasan demasiado tiempo fuera de la aldea, y a Kurenai le encanta decir que sus hijas y los míos son sus nietos.

- ¡Kure-obasan es la mejor! ¡Dattebayo!- sentenció Eri con una gran sonrisa- ¡Siempre da los mejores regalos...!

-Eri- la regañó su madre.

-Después Anko e Ibiki- prosiguió el Hokage- Siguen tan ellos como siempre... no hay casi ningún cambio...

-Exceptuando el odio que Anko le tiene a Eiko- añadió Eri.

-Exceptuando el odio que Anko le tiene... ¿A Eiko, dijiste?- preguntó el Hokage totalmente confuso- Pero es una gran ninja y nunca hace nada malo...

Hinata del futuro y Eri comenzaron a reír.

-Es un ángel, si- aceptó Eri dejando de reír- Pero si te cuento la razón... te nos caes de la silla, papá- y volvió a estallar a carcajadas.

-Bueno... ser hija de Kankuro debe tener sus consecuencias...- murmuró Naruto del pasado

-Cómo decía- continuó el Hokage- Gai-sensei... sigue siendo Gai-sensei, pero podría apostarle a Tsunade que sus cejas han crecido durante los últimos años- meditó.

-De-Debió de sentirse feliz cuando... lo de Gai Jr.- musitó tímidamente Hinata

- ¿Feliz?- cuestionó Naruto antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada- Un poco más y nos rompe el techo de los saltos de alegría que daba.

Tanto Naruto del pasado como Eri estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que ambas Hinata y Kiura sonreían tímidamente.

Si, definitivamente cada hijo tenía un poco de ambos.

Dos horas después

-Esta decoración no me gusta- comentó Naruto del pasado a una tímida Hinata. Ambos iban en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones- Oi, Hinata... Cuando nos casemos ¿Puedo elegir yo la decoración? No es que no me gusten tus gustos pero me gustan más los míos... ¿Hum? ¿Hinata?

Pero la joven Hyuga ya no escuchaba, es más, casi podía permanecer en pie. Su rostro estaba ardiendo, tal vez ahora podría competir con el cabello de Gaara, y sus manos sudaban.

¿Era su imaginación... o Naruto Uzumaki le estaba hablando de una futura boda?

-Na-Naruto- el rubio posó sus enormes orbes azules en la joven Hyuga- ¿Tu aún... tu aún... quieres... que nos casemos?- sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer... y Naruto también.

¿Casarse? ¿Él? ¿Ahora? ¡Por Kami!

- ¿Casarnos? ¿Ahora? ¡Aún soy muy joven para el matrimonio!- lloriqueo

-No, no ahora, Naruto- se apresuró a aclarar Hinata. Naruto respiró aliviado- Solo digo... como tu dijiste... etto... que cuando nosotros... digo... nos casemos...

El tono rojizo de su cara pasó a tomate cuando Naruto le sonrió.

-Ha, eso- se rascó la nuca- Bueno, ya que estamos destinados... Quiero decir, como estamos marcados... ¡No, eso tampoco!- se apresuró a aclarar al ver las lágrimas en la joven Hyuga. Tomó aire y adoptó un semblante serio- Hinata... no quiero mentirte pero tampoco herirte...

-Yo no quiero que me mientas- informó Hinata frunciendo su ceño- Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo si no quieres...

-¡No, no es eso!- se apresuró a aclarar el Uzumaki- Es solo... eres una chica muy especial y una ninja excepcional... pero, con todo esto del futuro, no estoy seguro de lo que siento y yo no quiero hacerte daño con todo esto- confesó- Necesito meditarlo con un buen y sabroso tazón de ramen...

-Naruto- el joven la miró. Ya habían llegado a las habitaciones- No sé que es lo que pasará después... ¡Pero daré lo mejor de mi para hacerte feliz!- gritó totalmente segura de si misma.

Naruto le sonrió cálidamente.

-Ya me haces feliz, Hinata- y, sin añadir nada más, entró ala habitación.

Hinata Hyuga nunca se sintió tan avergonzada como feliz en toda su vida.

.

.

.

.

¡Muy feliz lunes a todos!

Nuevamente actualizando y, gracias a todo lo sagrado, es un poquito más largo. Tenía pensado actualizar ayer pero, por obras de Kami y mi idiotez, no guardé el archivo (Lo sé, mi cerebro está super desarrollado -.-)

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Contestando a tus preguntas: a) Habrá algunas parejitas entre los hijos de los del futuro pero no muchas (Tal vez dos o tres... cuatro máximo) porque no quiero que el fic se les haga muy pesado. b) No, Neji es hijo de Tenten y Rock Lee. Explico: Muchas personas son fanáticas de Neji (Incluyéndome T_T) y no quería que su personalidad se perdiese por ahí y quedara en un simple recuerdo, es por eso que cree un Neji II y pensé en Tenten y Lee como sus respectivos padres porque me pareció un lindo detalle.

**rubenchoellocoxd: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja creo que si fue demasiado corto jaja Si, espero dar una buena batalla épica pero eso se irá desarrollando más adelante. Tendrás que esperar para ver!.

**imafangirlsowhat: **¡Thank you very much! (Lo siento, no sé ingles y el traductor no me ayuda mucho -.-)

¡Otra cosa!: ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! Ya hay 100 comentarios, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero poder seguir disfrutando al escribir este fic. ¡Infinitamente gracias! :D

¡Nos leemos el lunes o Domingo... o cuando nos leamos!


	10. La reunión

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-samma.

_-_Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**-InnerSakura-**

-Tiempo y Horarios-

*Aclaración al final del capítulo*

.

.

.

.

El día había amanecido despejado, sin un atisbo de nube cualquiera.

Cierto platinado estaba recostado en la rama de un gran árbol, disfrutando de su tan apreciado Icha-Icha. Lo único que se escuchaba era el agua del arroyo cercano, los cantos de las aves, y algún que otro revoloteo de hojas provocado por la brisa de verano.

Si, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la vida de Kakashi Hatake, hasta que...

- ¡La Llama de la juventud se ha multiplicado!- un grito, un golpe, y un estruendo fue suficiente para derribar el árbol.

El Hatake cayó con ligereza sobre sus pies, digno de un gran ninja. Suspiró.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para acabar con mi paciencia, Gai?- le cuestionó al hombre de expandes verde frente a él.

Le mostró su sonrisa centelleante, adoptó una pose "guay", y levantó un pulgar.

-Kakashi Hatake... mi eterno rival...- comentó con su voz llena de superioridad mezclada con admiración- ¿Qué te parece una vencida de pulgares justo aquí y justo ahora? Estoy completamente seguro de que podré vencerte esta vez.

-Hum... no gracias- declinó con cierto aburrimiento. Volvió a su libro, con la diferencia de que estaba vez tenía que sentarse sobre el tronco derribado en el que, minutos antes, estaba sentado tan cómoda y pacíficamente.

Un aura depresiva rodeo a Gai. ¿Por qué nunca quería luchar contra él? Si era tan apuesto, hábil e increíblemente verde... ¿Por qué su eterno rival le daba una negativa?

_-... De seguro me tiene miedo... ¡Si, eso debe ser!_- pensó Gai con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- _Mi gran atractivo varonil lo ha intimidado, y es perfectamente comprensible..._

Kakashi lo miró de re-ojo. No tenía intenciones de descubrir el brillo en los ojos de su "rival" ni el porqué asentía y murmuraba cumplidos en voz baja, por lo que volvió a retomar su lectura, ignorando al hombre de corte de taza.

-Por cierto, Kakashi- con aburrimiento e irritación, el Hatake miró al hombre de expandes verde- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Parpadeo con su único ojo visible, totalmente confuso.

-Hoy es la reunión ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo- contestó pasado unos segundos- Pero es dentro de tres horas...

- ¡¿Qué?!- su Icha-Icha casi sale volando por los cielos- Pero Naruto me dijo que...

-Ha, cierto- Gai pareció recordad algo de pronto- A ti te han citado 4 horas antes de la reunión porque siempre llegas tarde...

-Esos malditos niños- gruñó por lo bajo- ¿Así me agradecen el haberles entrenado?

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Kakashi negó ante el distraído Gai- Hum... como sea...

-Un momento- enfocó su único ojo visible en su "rival"- Si ya sabías que me habían citado 4 horas antes de la reunión... ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Ho no_

Otra vez: La misma sonrisa, la misma pose "guay" y el mismo pulgar levantado.

- ¡Vine a hacerte compañía!- dijo como si fuera lo más genial el mundo- ¿Qué prefieres hacer primero? ¿Carreras o Guerra de pulgares? Había pensado en un concurso de baile pero me olvidé la grabadora, tenía unos temas muy increíbles...

El aura depresiva rodeaba al Hatake.

-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... juro que los mataré más tarde.

4 horas dolorosas (Al menos para Kakashi) después.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Ino Yamanaka al acercarse al tronco caído. Ambos Sai y Ayame se asomaron por detrás del hombro de la joven.

Había razones para preocuparse. El aura depresiva había incrementado, Kakashi estaba acuclillado frente al árbol, rezando sobre algo que sonó a "Gai", "partir" y "rayo". En cuanto a Gai... estaba parloteando algo sobre la higiene dental.

- ¡Ino, Sai, Ayame!- Kakashi casi corrió hacia los recién llegados. Comenzó a zarandear a Ino por los hombros- ¡No me vuelvan a hacer esto!

-Tranquilo, sensei- le pidió Ayame intentando separarlo de Ino.

Kakashi se tomó unos minutos en tranquilizarse pero lo logró. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a su tan preciado Icha-Icha.

- ¿Donde están los demás?- preguntó Gai

-Aún es temprano- comentó Sai del futuro- Y tomando en cuenta la holgazanería de Naruto y Kiba...

-Papá- lo reprendió Ayame- Ya llegarán.

En ese momento, una familia de seis integrantes hizo presencia.

Ino empalideció.

- ¡¿Tres Lee?!- gritó totalmente histérica

-Hum... él es Gai Jr., mamá- lo presentó Ayame

Ino empalideció nuevamente.

-Qué poca creatividad- opinó Sai del pasado

- ¡¿A caso tu mujer no tenía voto en elegir el nombre de vuestro hijo?!- le gritó a ambos Lee- A menos que te hayas casado con...- se estremeció ligeramente ante la gran y brillante sonrisa de Gai-sensei.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ino?- preguntó Lee del pasado, confuso- Por lo que me ha dicho mi "Yo" futuro, Tenten estuvo de acuerdo...- un brillo curioso inundó los orbes celestes de la rubia.

- ¿Te has casado con Tenten?- la castaña le sonrió- Valla... yo... ¡Felicitaciones!- y compuso una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-Yo también los felicito a ambos- se unió Sai del pasado- Sé que solo una persona con una gran paciencia podría aguantarte, Lee...

- ¡Papá!- lo volvió a regañar su hija.

- ¿Qué dije?- preguntó confuso

-He descubierto que no a todos les agrada la sinceridad- explicó Sai del futuro.

Ino suspiró, esos dos le hacían dar jaquecas.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sai del pasado al joven castaño.

-Neji- respondió de lo mas natural.

Justo cuando Ino iba a comentar algo, otra familia se asomó por los horizontes, pero esta vez eran cuatro.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó Kankuro del pasado con entusiasmo- ¿Mis hermanos aún no han llegado?

-No es común del tío Gaara retrasarse- comentó Yuzuru soñoliento

-Aún es temprano- informó Lee del pasado antes de silbar- Valla, Kankuro, veo que te has casado con la hermana de Kiba- comentó al reconocer a la Inuzuka.

-Bien... no me esperaba que terminases con Hana- admitió Ino frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿Quién es Hana?- preguntó un desentendido Sai del pasado.

-La hermana mayor de Kiba- respondió Ino. Sai frunció el ceño, aún más confuso- Integrante del clan Inuzuka... Es veterinaria... hija de Tsume Inuzuka...

Sai fruncía cada vez más el ceño, e Ino perdía más la paciencia.

- ¡Ha, ya recuerdo!- dijo el azabache de pronto, sin embargo, frunció mucho más el ceño- Pero... ¿Por qué no pareces una salvaje?- Hana lo miró mal.

- ¿Y donde está Eiko?- habló Ayame para evitar un futuro homicidio por parte de la Inuzuka.

-Tiene turno en el hospital- respondió Kankuro como si nada.

-Hum... me hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella...- comentó Ayame ligeramente decepcionada- Además...

- ¡Buenos días!- gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Solo después de dar unos pasos, los ninjas pudieron reconocer a la familia Nara. La voz que había gritado era la de Ayako, la hija mayor.

-Anda, ríete si quieres- suspiró Shikamaru del pasado al ver la mueca burlona en Ino.

-Atrévete y no vives para contarlo- la amenazó Temari del pasado. Ino decidió guardar silencio.

-Oye, Ino- la llamó Tenten del pasado- ¿Donde está tu "Yo" del futuro?

Un aura depresiva rodeo a la rubia.

-Se ha ido de misión- respondió deprimida.

-Volverá en unos días- le recordó Kakashi mirándola de re-ojo.

- ¡¿Usted sabe lo que es estar sola con estos dos?!- le gritó señalando a ambos Sai

Kakashi cerró el libro y la miró directamente a los ojos. Por primera vez, Ino se sintió intimidada.

- ¿Y tú sabes lo que es estar con Gai por cuatro horas?- nadie supo que contestar, a excepción de...

- ¡Si, y es total y completamente fantástico!- gritaron ambos Lee y Gai Jr.

Gai les dedicó su sonrisa marca "Colgate".

Y justo cuando Kakashi iba a dar su opinión, otra familia llegó.

- ¡Muy... much, much... buenos... much, much... días... much, much!- deseó Choji del pasado mientras comía sus papitas.

-Choji- saludó Ino muy entusiasmada. Primero notó a la pequeña que estaba al lado del Akimichi- Ella debe de ser tu hija ¿No?- ambos asintieron.

-Hotaru Akimichi- saludó con una inclinación- Un placer- Ino le sonrió

- ¿Y dónde está tu mujer, Choji?- preguntó Tenten. El clima, de repente, se volvió un poco pesado.

-Oigan, ¿A qué hora llegarán los demás?- cambió de tema Shikamaru del futuro.

Tanto Ino como el resto entendieron que era mejor no preguntar por la Sra. Akimichi.

-No deben tardar- opinó Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Y no han tardado, Kakashi- Gai señaló algo a lo lejos.

Eran cinco figuras, las cuales estaban encabezadas por un hombre de cabello rojizo.

- ¡Tío Gaara!- tres jóvenes Nara se colgaron de la pierna de Gaara del futuro.

El Kazekage les acarició las cabezas a las tres antes de dedicarles una inclinación cortés a todo el grupo.

-Hermanito- Kankuro del pasado abrazó a su hermano menor- Con que Matsuri ¿He?- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Kankuro, ya basta- le reprendieron ambas Temari.

-Ya tenía suficiente con una sola Temari- gruñó el marionetista.

-Tal vez ahora puedas pensar antes de hablar- comentó Gaara del pasado.

Justo cuando Kankuro iba a objetar, un chillido de emoción se escuchó. Cuando se dieron media vuelta, vieron que Gai Jr. estaba arrodillado frente a Sabaku No Aiko, quien se mostraba ligeramente avergonzada.

- ¡Sabaku No Aiko!- sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial que solo aparecía cuando nombrara o veía a la hija del Kazekage.

-Otra vez- suspiró Kisho- Qué problemático.

-Etto... Gai...- Aiko miraba de re-ojo a su padre, preocupada.

- ¡Olvídate de todos tus pretendientes y se mi novia!- gritó tornándose rojo al instante.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

-Eres muy dulce, Gai, pero ya te he dicho que quiero que seamos solo amigos- lo rechazó Aiko con sutileza.

Un aura depresiva rodeo a Gai Jr.

- ¿Escucharon ese "crack"? Fue mi corazón haciéndose pedazos- lloriqueo

-Vuelve a coquetearle a mi hija y tu corazón no será lo único despedazado- le amenazó Gaara del futuro.

-Cálmate, por favor- le pidió Matsuri con dulzura. Gaara se calmó.

-Dominado- se burlaron Lee y Kankuro del pasado pero una mirada de Temari bastó para callarlos.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Neji II recostado contra un árbol cercano.

Gai-sensei se adelantó a contestar.

-Mmm... según la puesta del sol, la temperatura y la dirección por donde ondea el cabello de Kakashi... diría que en minutos serán las diez- todos lo miraron raro.

- ¿Sacaste esa conclusión por medio del sol, la temperatura y mi cabello?- cuestionó Kakashi ligeramente perturbado.

Justo cuando Gai iba a contestar, dos familias llegaron.

-Oi, disculpen la tardanza- se disculpó Kiba del pasado llegando con su "Yo" futuro y sus dos hijos- Kurotsuchi se fue anoche y fue muy difícil despertar a los niños...

-Ahora sabes lo que sufríamos Hinata, Kurenai-sensei y yo cuando íbamos de misión, Kiba- dijo Shino, quien había llegado junto con su familia.

Ambos Akamaru ladraron en señal de desacuerdo.

- ¿Podemos comenzar? Tengo sueño- comentó Ayako tras dar un sonoro bostezo.

-Aún faltan dos familias- informó Kakashi.

- ¿Dos familias?- preguntó Ino. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar cuentas- La frentesota se casó con Sasuke... por lo que Naruto... ¡Se casó con Hinata!- exclamó sorprendida por su propio descubrimiento.

Y, como si sus nombre fueran clamados por los vientos, Naruto y Hinata llegaron junto a sus hijos.

- ¡Hola a todos, Dattebayo!- saludaron ambos Naruto y Eri.

-Bu-Buenos días- saludaron con timidez madres e hijo.

-Valla, valla- las Hyuga se sonrojaron ante la mirada pícara de Ino- Naruto y Hinata...

- ¡Es genial!- interrumpió Naruto del pasado- Además, Hinata cocina muy bien- las nombradas se sonrojaron.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están los Teme y su familia?- preguntó el Hokage frunciendo levemente el ceño- Ya deberían... ¡Dattebayo!

La última familia llegó.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- saludaron ambas Sakura luciendo radiantes.

-Mhp- fueron los saludos de ambos Sasuke y Daisuke.

Yuriko solo saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, mientras Daichi escondía su rostro entre los cabellos rosas de su madre.

-Al fin llegas, frentesota- la recibió Ino sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Ino-cerda- le devolvió el saludo Sakura del pasado- ¿Con quién te has casado?- preguntó llena de curiosidad.

Con la cabeza, señaló a Sai y a Ayame. Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

- Sai es demasiado bueno para ti, Ino- se burló la peli-rosa.

-Mejor ni hables, frente de marquesina- le advirtió la rubia.

- ¿Podemos empezar de una vez?- gruñó Daisuke.

-Que aburrido, Doji*- se burló Eri.

Daisuke sonrió de medio lado, en gesto de arrogancia.

-Guarda silencio, Busu*- Eri se puso roja de la ira.

-Mejor comencemos- se apresuró a intervenir Kakashi, ya que conocía a la perfección el carácter de Eri- Los hemos citado aquí para hablarles de sus estadías.

-Cuando teníamos vuestra edad, nosotros también viajamos por el tiempo- explicó Sakura del futuro- No les diremos nada referente al futuro que conlleve gran importancia como, por ejemplo, cuando serán pareja o cuando nacerán sus hijos. Queremos que eso lo descubran ustedes, de esa forma será mas entretenido.

-Pronto los devolveremos a su respectivo tiempo- continuó Naruto del futuro- Aún no tenemos ni idea de como hacerlo pero no os preocupéis, si los demás pudieron ¿Por qué nosotros no?- varios bufaron por lo bajo- Además, les sentará bien el aire del futuro, ya que podrán ver cosas que nunca se imaginaron... además de que me encanta ver sus caras de espanto o de sorpresa, Dattebayo- varios lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Y una cosa más- por último, Sasuke del futuro- Nos ha costado mucho llegar a donde hemos llegado, y no permitiré que unos niños tontos lo arruinen todo con sus caprichos, curiosidad o torpeza- le dirigió una mirada exclusiva a los Naruto- Es por eso que tengan cuidado con lo que hagan y traten de no revelar mucha información, ya que eso sería demasiado para la gente perteneciente a otra aldea- todos asintieron.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?- varios levantaron la mano ante lo dicho por Kakashi- Veamos... Gaara.

-Comentaste que las personas de otras aldeas se alarmarían al vernos- Sasuke asintió- ¿Eso quiere decir que las personas de Konoha ya nos esperaban?

-Exacto- contestó el Uchiha del futuro- Sabíamos que vendrían pronto, es por eso que los preparamos para vuestra llegada. Pero deben de tener cuidado con las otras aldeas.

- ¿Otra pregunta?... Shikamaru.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo les tomará construir la máquina? No es que tenga prisa pero las personas de nuestro tiempo han de estar preocupadas.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta cuanto tomará- respondió Sakura del futuro- A nuestros "Yo" futuros les tomó seis meses construirla y otros seis meses más para repararla porque ALGUIEN- Naruto comenzó a silba- la echó a perder.

Varios miraron desaprobatoriamente al rubio.

-... Hinata.

-Hum... etto...- comenzó a titubear- ¿Se puede cambiar el curso de la historia en cuanto volvamos a nuestro tiempo?

- ¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó Naruto del pasado- ¡¿Aún no nos casamos y ya quieres el divorcio?!

-Silencio, Naruto- le pidió Shikamaru del futuro- Técnicamente, es posible. Pero no veo la razón por la cual te gustaría cambiarlo, Hinata.

-No, yo no lo cambiaría- se apresuró a responder- Era solo curiosidad.

-Si, una curiosidad que casi le causa un paro cardíaco a Naruto- añadió Kakashi- Siguiente... Tenten.

- ¿Les podremos comentar a las personas de nuestro tiempo sobre esto?

-Pues... supongo que si- respondió el Hokage- Aunque no les recomendaría comentárselos a todos, solo a los de confianza.

-Veamos... Sakura.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Digo, todos fuimos sorprendidos por una luz blanca y no estaba autorizado la utilización de jutsus.

-Bien... ¿Cómo se los explico?- meditaba Kakashi- Solo digamos que... tienen que descubrirlo por ustedes mismos.

Minuto de silencio.

- ¡Eso no nos ayuda en nada!- rugieron Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Sh, a callar- ordenó el Hatake- Siguiente pregunta... ¿Nadie? ¿Ya han saciado su curiosidad?- todos asintieron- Excelente.

-Muy bien- habló Naruto del futuro con una gran sonrisa- Lo único que tengo por decir es... ¡Disfrútenlo!

-¡Genial, Dattebayo!- gritó Naruto del pasado emocionado- Oye, Teme, mañana temprano vamos a entrenar tu y yo con nuestros hijos ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke del pasado sonrió de medio lado.

-Suena interesante- miró de re- ojo a sus dos hijos mayores- Iremos.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Kimura, Eri?- la joven Izumaki sonrió como su padre.

- ¡Por supuesto, Dattebayo!

-Yo... está bien- aceptó Kimura

- ¡Genial!- todos miraron a ambos Lee- ¡¿Qué tal si vamos a correr 500km para festejar nuestra llegada al futuro?!

- ¡Que no, Lee!

* * *

Konoha, actualidad. 22:00pm

- ¡16 ninjas desaparecidos de la nada!- Tsunade azotó la mesa de un golpe, estaba completamente furiosa.

Los demás Kages quedaron en silencio. Hacia casi dos días, 16 ninjas (Entre ellos, el Kazekage) habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, solo preocupación. Y, para empeorar las cosas, Tsunade estaba de los nervios.

-Esto no tiene sentido- murmuró la Mizukage, Mei- Ninjas tan poderosos no pueden desaparecer en un minuto...

-No hubo ataque, nadie utilizó ningún jutsu- comentó Onoki- Es simplemente inexplicable.

Un toquido en la puerta los interrumpió. Izumo Kamikuzi entró con unos pergaminos en la mano.

-Aquí están, Tsunade-samma- la rubia tomó los pergaminos- La lista de los invitados que concurrieron a la fiesta. También quería informarle que todo el escuadrón AMBU está rastreando por tierra y mar.

-Gracias, Izumo- el ninja inclinó la cabeza- ¿Cómo está Sunagakure?

-Consternados- respondió sin titubear- Baki ha tomado el control por el momento pero ha mandado a todo el escuadrón de Suna, ya sea de venenos o rastreo, a la búsqueda del Kazekage y sus hermanos.

-... Nuevamente, gracias, Izumo- el ninja asintió antes de desaparecer.

Tsunade se paseó por toda la torre, mientras el resto de los Kages meditaba en silencio.

Al final, fue la Mizukage quien hizo la tan ansiada pregunta.

- ¿Qué haremos?

Tsunade suspiró.

-Esperar- contestó- Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Sin saber, claro, que su respuesta era la solución.

.

.

.

.

¡Buenas noches!

Nuevamente actualizando. Este capítulo lo hice mas para dejar algunas cosas en claro como: ¿Cuanto se quedarán? o ¿Podrán cambiar el destino?, además quería que todos se reuniesen ^^.

¡Si tenéis alguna pregunta, la contestaré con gusto!

Vocabulario o aclaraciones:

*Doji: Estúpido.

*Busu: Fea.

**Dianis: ¡Hola! Bueno, mi actualización es semanal. Actualizo entre los domingos y miércoles, no digo día exacto porque utilizo las net de mis hermanos y no sé si estarán siempre a mi disposición.**

**rubenchoellocoxd: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Posiblemente pueda hacerlo, pero tengo que ver bien los poderes porque no he leído el manga desde hace ya un tiempo.**

**Kasumi: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja me alegra que todo te haya gustado. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda poner una boda del futuro... jaja me diste una gran idea :)**

**Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja espero que puedan adivinar cuales van a ser las parejas! Muchas gracias ^^**

Muy bien, nos leemos el finde que viene con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Una pista? Teme, Dobe... ¡Y con eso digo todo!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
